


Argus - 60 Graus

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Freezerburn end game, M/M, Racism, Sex, all the characters in the show - Freeform, many ships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Em uma Remnant sem grimms, as pessoas floresceram mais violentas umas com as outras, uma década marcada por governantes autoritários e uma guerra de escala global devastadora. 12 anos após o término da guerra que mudou o mundo, a cidade de Argus no extremo norte de Anima cresce próspera. Mas atrás das ruas vibrantes e da economia vigorosa, há uma rede de corrupção que tenta a todo custo manter o status quo diante do crescente movimento juvenil e fauno em busca de mais direitos e igualdade. Em meio a esse ambiente político complexo, gangues violentas vageiam pelas ruas históricas de Argus em busca de diversão ao som de música, drogas e brigas.É nesse cenário que Yang e Weiss são rivais, inimigas de tribos diferentes. Enquanto as duas tentam sobreviver e descobrir seus lugares no mundo, elas mais erram do que acertam no meio de um cenário que ira se mostrar mais complexo do essas duas adolescentes poderiam esperar.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long





	1. Bem Vindo a Argus

Argus era uma cidade singular em Remnant, sempre vivendo entre a cultura ocidental e oriental. Localizando-se ao norte do continente de Anima e pertencente oficialmente ao reino de Mistral, Argus foi colonizada por comerciantes e burgueses vindo de Mantle a partir do século 17, foi reconquistada por Mistral no século 19. Jamais deixou de ser um ponto de transação comercial fundamental para ambos os reinos e sendo crucial para a aliança entre o reino de Mantle e o império de Mistral que culminou na grande guerra.

Uma guerra de escala global que mudou profundamente o mundo inteiro. Foi um século marcado por violência e governos autoritários, fatos esses que ainda reverberam na memória das pessoas e nas novas gerações. Mesmo com a entrada da sexta década do século 20 e vivendo em um mundo muito diferente do que era há vinte anos atrás, o choque entre as gerações e as novas tecnologias que emergiram durante a guerra, criaram um ambiente com a aparência de modernidade, mas por trás disso, o preconceito e a ambição que levaram a grande guerra ainda existe tornando Argus uma cidade intensa para se viver.

No meio de prédios modernos, indústrias avançadas, existem edifícios e casas do século 19 ainda preservadas. Bairros de estilo ocidental dividem fronteira com distritos com aspecto oriental, o emergente pensamento revolucionário e progressista compartilham espaço com conservadores.

Foi em um bairro mais recente com casas ao estilo colonial com apenas um andar, que um caminhão de mudanças estava estacionado, após deixar suas últimas caixas, ele partiu. Dentro da residência já mobiliada e com papel de parede florido desgastado, estavam um senhor de gravata borboleta rosa e uma jovem garota de vestido xadrez verde no meio de várias caixas ainda lacradas.

— Até que é bem simpática, não é, minha filha? — Um homem de idade falou, ele tinha a pele acobreada escura, um cabelo grisalho e curto cuja calvície era escondida por uma boina verde oliva, um pequeno óculos de lente redonda escorregava por seu nariz volumoso.

Ele era o doutor Pietro Polendina, um respeitável médico com muitos anos de profissão em Mantle que a cerca de doze anos atrás foi obrigado a encerrar prematuramente sua carreira quando o prédio onde estava desabou devido ao tiro vindo de um tanque valeano o deixando paraplégico e preso em uma cadeira de rodas. 

Por um longo tempo, Pietro lutou para encontrar um novo significado em sua vida, mas ele veio na forma de uma garotinha órfã que teve a família morta durante a guerra e passou um total de cinco anos em um orfanato esperando ganhar novos pais, o quão difícil deve ter sido para ela ver tantas outras crianças conseguirem novos lares e ela sendo rejeitada por ser considerada “esquisita” demais.

Pietro imediatamente sentiu uma conexão com a garota quando a viu, uma menina de nove anos franzina e muito inteligente para sua idade. Sendo solteiro e cadeirante, achou que seria difícil os papéis da adoção serem aceitos, mas depois de tantas tentativas com diversas famílias terem terminado em fracasso, a presença de alguém que realmente queria adotá-la foi motivo de comemoração e em pouco tempo, Pietro foi agraciado com a maior alegria de sua vida… sua filha Penny.

Desde então se passaram sete anos.

— Tem um cheiro estranho. — Penny comentou olhando um pouco desconfiada para a sala que com certeza não era usada nos últimos meses.

Pietro riu audivelmente, uma risada característica que terminou em uma tosse.

— Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza que não é nada demais. — Ele manobrou sua cadeira por entre duas grandes caixas de papelão.

— Não estava preocupada, papai. — Penny sorriu colocando as mãos na cintura. — Ao menos, não com isso… — Seu rosto ficou apreensivo de repente.

— Qual o problema, minha filha? — Ele a viu se mexer um pouco, claramente nervosa. — É a escola nova? — Pietro adivinhou certo, pois Penny confirmou com um balanço de cabeça. — Eu sei que isso é assustador, uma nova cidade, uma nova escola, amigos novos, mas sei que você se sairá bem. — Ele tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Acha que alguém vai querer ser meu amigo?

A pergunta dela doeu profundamente em Pietro.

— Você é uma garota maravilhosa, por que não iam querer? — Ele se esforçou para esboçar um sorriso tranquilizador para a filha. — Temos muitas coisas para desempacotar, que tal um bom e velho trabalho em dupla, em?

Penny abriu um sorriso genuíno e puro para ele.

~**~

Pietro havia tomado o cuidado de fazer a viagem de mudança no meio do ano para que Penny pudesse entrar nas aulas da escola junto dos outros alunos no início do ano letivo que começava em setembro. Devido ao problema de suas pernas, Penny foi sozinha, mas isso não é um problema para uma menina crescida como ela.

Saindo de casa cedo e pegando um ônibus, Penny desceu na frente da Academia Sanctum. Ela havia estado ali apenas uma vez antes, quando seu pai foi fazer a matrícula, lembrava bem do grande prédio de tijolos vermelhos e dezenas de janelas com armação branca, lembrava do grande chafariz com três bacias e um estátua de uma mulher nua segurando uma coroa de louros no topo, ficava enfrente ao portão principal, ao lado do extenso campo com grama e fileiras e mais fileiras de árvores, carvalhos, cedros, salgueiros, cerejeiras e juníperos, fora outras que Penny não conseguiu identificar.

A diferença era que daquela vez, o lugar estava cheio de alunos. Uma confusão caótica de jovens barulhentos e animados, aquilo deixou Penny em êxtase. Tantas pessoas, era impossível que ela não fizesse um amigo. A escola que frequentou em Mantle era minúscula se comparada a Sanctum, sabia que a decisão de seu pai de vir para Argus foi muito influenciada pela possibilidade de Penny estudar ali, em uma das melhores escolas de Remnant.

Ela ajeitou o laço rosa que ficava no topo de sua cabeça prendendo seu cabelo curto cor de cobre, deu um passo em direção a escola.

— Cuidado! 

O grito agudo veio de algum lugar a sua direita, Penny girou a cabeça naquela direção e uma bola de couro marrom atingiu sua testa e ela caiu de costas no chão.

— Ai não! Me ferrei! — A mesma voz disse se aproximando dela, Penny podia ouvir as pessoas rindo à sua volta. — Ei? Desculpa! Você tá bem? Por favor, não fale isso para o professor Ozpin! — A menina que estava falando atropelou as palavras e Penny focou seu olhar nela.

Tinha um cabelo cortado de uma forma estranha, um lado parecia maior do que o outro, os fios eram de um tom de vermelho muito escuro que clareavam na direção das pontas, a tez branca com um rosto redondo e singelo com grandes olhos cor de prata polida. Ela parecia confusa com sua falta de resposta.

— Oi? — Ela balançou a mão na frente de seu rosto.

— Saudações! — Penny respondeu e a menina levantou uma sobrancelha. — Sim, eu estou bem.

— Ok…. será que você quer se levantar? — deu a sugestão com um mal disfarçado desconforto na voz.

Penny olhou para os lados, muitos haviam parado para olhar a cena e estavam rindo e cochichando enquanto apontavam em sua direção. Uma discreta cor rosada pintou suas bochechas.

— Prontinho. — Ela ficou de pé em um pulo e sorriu para camuflar sua vergonha.

— Certo, eu vou pegar isso aqui. — A menina se abaixou pegando a bola. — E… é foi mal, por… eh… você sabe…

— Oh não, não precisa se preocupar com isso, tudo certo por aqui. — Penny bateu uma continência com um sorriso claramente forçado, ela imediatamente se arrependeu, as risadas a sua volta ficaram um pouco mais altas e a menina dos olhos prateados lhe deu um sorriso resignado com aquela expressão que Penny conhecia bem, a cara que as pessoas fazia quando ela estava sendo “estranha”.

— Hmmm…. tá bom, então…. eu vou indo, depois a gente, se ver, amiga. — Ela começou a se afastar e Penny a viu correr na direção de um grupo de meninas que até então não havia reparado que estavam ali.

Essas meninas compartilhavam uma estranha semelhança em suas vestimentas, Penny notou. Algumas usavam calças, outras saias e vestidos, mas todas elas tinham algo em comum, era a jaqueta de couro com revestimento ao estilo aviador, a cor variava de preto ao marrom. Parecia até um uniforme. 

— Que droga foi essa que acabou de acontecer aqui? — Uma delas disse rindo, era baixa e ruiva de cabelo curto levemente bagunçado.

— Eu sei lá, vamos logo antes que algum professor apareça. — disse a menina dos olhos prateados. — Especialmente se for a professora Goodwitch, eu tenho muito medo dela. — Ela começou a andar, foi quando Penny simplesmente apareceu do nada na sua frente e a menina gritou de susto.

— Como ela se moveu tão rápido? — Uma garota também ruiva, mas bastante alta se admirou. 

— O que foi que você disse? — Penny se inclinou para perto da menina com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

— Ah…. eu? Eu disse que tenho medo da professora Goodwitch? 

— Não! Antes disso?

— Eeeh, hã? Acho que não entendi.

— Você me chamou de amiga! — Penny afirmou animada.

— Chamei? 

As meninas atrás dela começaram a rir, então uma delas, a única loira se aproximou e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota dos olhos prateados.

— Ah sim, com certeza ela chamou, a minha irmãzinha Ruby aqui, está louca para ser sua amiga.

— Yang, o que você está fazendo? — A menina de nome Ruby ralhou entre os dentes.

Ela foi ignorada pela irmã.

— Você é nova por aqui, não é? — Penny respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. — Perfeito, a Ruby aqui vai te mostrar a escola inteira.

— Eu vou? — perguntou se voltando na direção da loira.

— Vai sim, é a sua obrigação como veterana. — Yang empurrou um dedo contra a bochecha da garota que bufou e se afastou.

— As veteranas aqui são vocês! Não eu! 

— Foi mal, Ruby, mas você sabe, a gente tem coisas para fazer. — Yang disse e foi se distanciando enquanto as outras a seguiam.

— Que coisas? 

— Ah, você sabe, coisas… — A ruiva de cabelo curto disse rindo.

— Desculpe. — A outra ruiva falou parecendo se sentir culpada por achar aquilo engraçado.

— E o teste? — Ruby argumentou.

— Vai ser só quarta, eu acho que você consegue chegar a tempo. — Uma morena de olhos âmbar e voz sóbria disse com uma expressão condescendente.

— Aaah. — resmungou Ruby.

— Encontra a gente na hora do almoço. — Foi a última coisa que Yang disse antes de dar as costas.

— Tá! — Ruby soltou um suspiro com a cabeça baixa e Penny colocou a mão na frente de seu rosto assustando a garota mais uma vez.

— Penny Polendina. — disse.

— Hmm… — Ruby hesitou por um instante. — Ruby Branwen. — Ela apertou a mão de Penny que balançou de forma exageradamente enérgica.

— Oh, prazer em te conhecer, Ruby Branwen, estou agradecida que tenha decidido ser minha amiga e me mostrar a escola. Eu sou de Mantle.

— Não foi exatamente eu que decidi isso. — Ruby murmurou muito baixo.

— Desculpe, o que disse?

— Nada não! Vamos indo porque esse lugar é enorme!

~**~

— Aquele prédio ali branco é a biblioteca, você precisa do seu número de matrícula para pegar um livro. — Ruby dizia enquanto apontava com o dedo pela janela, as duas estavam andando pelo corredor da escola, o chão era branco e os armários vermelhos presos das paredes de um dos lados.

Havia algumas pessoas circulando por ali, alguns parados conversando um com os outros, Penny tentou ignorar a sensação que ela e o acidente de antes na frente da escola com a bola era o assunto das conversas e risos.

— Esse lugar é incrível. — Se admirou vendo o edifício de três andares com aspecto moderno que ficava a apenas alguns metros do prédio principal.

— Eeeh? Acho que sim, quer dizer, sim, com certeza é… — Ruby coçou a cabeça. — Aaah, mas com certeza as escolas em Mantle devem ser incríveis também.

— Nada comparado a isso, minha antiga escola parece ter um milhão de anos se comparada a isso aqui.

— Entendi… ei, me diz uma coisa, você tem os seus horários e salas?

— Oh, sim. — Penny puxou um papel do bolso e entregou para Ruby que o desdobrou e leu.

— Ah! Nós temos quatro disciplinas juntas. Matemática, ciência I, história e linguagem. — Ruby anunciou parecendo satisfeita. 

— Que coisa maravilhosa!

— As suas eletivas são: Economia doméstica, teologia e música? Música? Por que você escolheu isso? — Ela franziu o cenho de uma forma estranha.

— Eu gosto! Eu toco flauta. Qual o problema?

Ruby pareceu que ia dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia no último instante e balançou a cabeça.

— Só não se envolve muito com eles, ok?

— Eles quem? — Penny inclinou a cabeça curiosa.

— Os mods!

— Quem?

Ruby seguiu andando.

— Estou feliz que ao menos conheço alguém, estava nervosa de ficar sozinha porque a Yang fica me pressionando para fazer mais amigas. — Ruby disse ignorando sua pergunta. — Ela tem razão no final das contas, as outras garotas estão no último ano, estava preocupada em ficar sozinha depois que elas se formarem. — confessou.

— Quem são suas amigas?

— Somos amigas desde sempre, Blake e Pyrrha são nossas vizinhas e vivíamos na casa uma da outra, a Nora nos conhecemos depois e tem a Coco também, que por algum motivo não veio hoje, talvez ela chegue depois, provavelmente ela só dormiu até tarde. Na verdade, ela era amiga de uma amiga da Blake, aí as duas começaram a namorar, enfim, longa história.

Penny assentiu com a boca um pouco aberta, ficou realmente impressionada com a velocidade que Ruby havia falado.

— E por que vocês todas se vestem tão parecidas?

— O que? Parecidas? O que quer dizer com isso? — Ruby fez uma cara de genuína confusão.

— Vocês usam essa jaqueta. — Ela apontou para a jaqueta preta de couro que a garota usava por cima de uma camiseta social vermelha e que combinava com sua saia de pregas de cor preta junto que a meia calça que era igualmente preta e cobria toda sua perna sem deixar nem um centímetro de pele exposta.

— Ah, isso que você está se referindo. — Ruby riu divertida. — Isso é coisa de rocker.

— Coisa de que? — Penny achou que ela havia dito a palavra errada, porque aquilo não fazia sentido em seus ouvidos.

— Depois eu te explico isso, vamos atrasar para a aula do professor Oxford… Oh, não, ela não. 

— O que houve, Ruby? — Penny estava logo atrás dela e seguiu seus olhos, no meio da passagem do corredor estava uma menina de roupas e cabelo branco ao lado de um rapaz de terno e que tinha o cabelo igualmente branco, ambos tinham os mesmos traços físicos.

— Schnee. — Ela resmungou parecendo igualmente chateada e triste. — Vamos dar a volta e evitar eles.

Penny não havia esperado para ouvir as palavras de Ruby, ela se aproximou alguns passos indo na direção da garota.

— Oh, deus, seu cabelo é tão lindo! — Ela soltou o elogio com toda a sua inocência, a garota se virou notando sua existência pela primeira vez.

Tinha o rosto bonito, envolto com uma expressão antipática, Penny notou a cicatriz que a garota tinha no olho esquerdo que dividia sua sobrancelha ao meio e terminava logo abaixo do olho em uma linha quase reta.

— Vai procurar sua turma! — disse de forma crua e direta.

O sorriso de Penny murchou e ela recuou um passo.

— Oh, qual é a sua, Weiss? — Ruby apareceu ao seu lado. — Ela estava dizendo uma coisa boa a seu respeito, algo que é bem difícil de achar, e você nem para dizer um obrigada?

— Eu não lembro de pedir a sua opinião! — Weiss ralhou de volta.

— Que droga é essa? — O menino ao lado dela disse de repente. — Quem é dessa esquisita aí?

— Não se meta nisso, Whitley! — Weiss exigiu olhando rapidamente para o irmão. — Finalmente você decidiu sair da sombra da sua irmã? — falou se virando novamente para a Ruby. — Arranjou uma trouxa para te seguir por aí? Duas patetas cabeça-de-vento, acho que vocês duas combinam no final das contas.

Ela não esperou nenhuma reação, simplesmente deu as costas e saiu andando, o salto de sua bota estalando no chão, o seu irmão demorou só um segundo para segui-la rapidamente, ao menos, o corredor estava liberado.

— Como ela é idiota. — Ruby resmungou alto. — Não liga para o que ela diz, ela é uma idiota como todos os mods são.

— Eu não entendo o porque ela foi tão malvada… — A voz de Penny era triste. — Não é como se as pessoas não tivessem feito isso antes, é só que… 

— Ei, eu entendo. — Ruby colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe deu um sorriso de apoio. — Não tem nada de errado com você, não importa o quanto diferente uma pessoa seja, o importante é que ela seja uma boa pessoa. E eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa… há não ser que você tenha me enganado muito bem.

Penny acabou rindo.

— Isso foi uma coisa sábia de se dizer.

Ruby riu sem graça.

— Uma amiga que disse isso uma vez, ela é super inteligente, faz até faculdade.

— Você tem amigos que estão na faculdade? — admirou-se Penny com os olhos arregalados.

— Depois eu te apresento o resto das garotas. Vamos logo para a aula.

~**~

Penny estava encantada com a sala de aula da Sanctum, realmente não tinha nada parecido em Mantle, as carteiras brancas com cobertura em vermelho brilhante, a lousa era verde escura com uma mesa de madeira na frente, atrás dela estava o professor Oxford usando um terno marrom e um óculos retangular estreito, o homem tinha uma cara tarcicuda e mal-humorada.

— Prestem atenção que eu só vou falar uma vez. — Ele começou. — Esse é um ano decisivo para vocês, ao final desse ano letivo, que será em junho do próximo ano, vocês farão o exame ASN-1, se tirarem uma boa nota, poderão entrar no college e eventualmente se classificar para tentar uma faculdade, ou escolher receber seus diplomas no secundário, deixar de estudar, ter um emprego medíocre com uma vida medíocre. — O professor disse em tom de amargura. — Recomendo se dedicarem muito esse ano, a não ser, é claro, que você tenha pais muito ricos. 

Ele olhou brevemente para o rapaz de cabelo branco sentado na primeira carteira, Penny o reconheceu com o irmão da garota do corredor, como era o nome dele mesmo? Whitley.

— Vamos começar falando desse período com funções e um pouco de conjuntos numéricos. — O professor Oxford se virou para o quadro desenhado números com giz branco.

— Ruby? Ruby? — Penny chamou bem baixinho a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. — O que é esse exame que ele estava falando?

— O ASN1? Não se preocupe, não é tão difícil, eu já olhei a prova da Yang dois anos atrás. 

— Quer dizer que mesmo pagando você só pode continuar estudando se passar?

— Se tirar uma boa nota, mas mesmo assim você pode escolher não continuar, aqui em Mistral a escola só é obrigatória até os 16 anos, ou seja, até o final do secundário. 

— Qual a diferença?

— O college dura dois anos e você pode escolher disciplinas específicas do seu interesse e que se encaixam na profissão que você quer seguir.

— Você já sabe o que você quer fazer? — perguntou Penny.

— Eu… — O rosto de Ruby ficou aflito de repente. — Bem, é que…

— Senhorita Polendina?! — O professor chamou parecendo irritado. — É o seu primeiro dia e já está com esse tipo de comportamento?

Penny ficou ereta na cadeira, ela não tinha percebido que havia se inclinado muito na direção da carteira de Ruby.

— Aliás, o que faz sentada aí? Tenho certeza que esse não é o seu lugar! — Ele falou franzindo o cenho.

— Como assim? — Penny perguntou confusa.

Ignorando sua pergunta, o senhor Oxford puxou uma pasta de sua mesa e parecia procurar o nome de Penny ali.

— Como eu imaginei, caso não saiba, você deve se sentar na ordem alfabética, significa que seu lugar é bem aqui, ao lado do senhor Pine. — Ele apontou na direção de uma cadeira vazia na fileira mais a esquerda, perto da janela.

A contra gosto, Penny se levantou se desculpando com o homem e se sentou em seu novo local, ela tentou sorrir na direção do menino ao seu lado, o rapaz parecia mais baixo que ela, tinha a pele escura e sardas no rosto. Ele pareceu não acreditar muito e demorou um segundo para retribuir o sorriso com algum esforço.

Depois da pequena confusão, todos os alunos ficaram em silêncio pelo resto da aula, já que o professor Oxford parecia se incomodar até com o som da respiração das pessoas.

~**~

— Ai, minha cabeça tá girando! Só eu que fiquei confusa com esse negócio? Tô vendo que vou ter de estudar muito! — Ruby resmungou em um suspiro, os ombros baixos e um beicinho formado em sua boca.

Penny riu.

— Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

Ruby se endireitou em um pulo com os olhos bem arregalados.

— Você entende de matemática?

Ela sorriu dando de ombros.

— Incrível! Que sorte a minha! 

Faltou muito pouco para Penny saltitar de alegria, ela realmente havia feito uma amiga.

— É isso que os amigos fazem, ajudam seus amigos. — disse, foi nesse momento que ela viu o mesmo menino que estava ao lado dela passando muito silencioso a sua frente, depois que ele se afastou, Penny perguntou. — Quem é ele? Ele parecia triste e solitário.

— Eeeh, você tem razão, mas ninguém quer se aproximar dele.

— Por que? — Penny parecia em choque ao ouvir aquilo.

Ruby se aproximou e cobriu a boca com a mão como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.

— Ele é filho adotivo do professor Ozpin, que é o diretor da escola.

— E qual é o problema disso?

— Eeeh, bem… você sabe! É que… na verdade, eu não sei… acho que as pessoas têm medo de serem vigiadas ou algo assim. Por isso que ninguém se sente confortável quando ele está por perto. — Ruby acabou confessando depois de um início atrapalhado.

Penny ficou um tanto reflexiva sem saber o que deveria pensar sobre aquilo.

— Ei! Olha a hora, eu fiquei de encontrar as garotas no refeitório! — De repente Ruby saiu correndo, ela parou e se virou. — Ei, Penny! Vem logo! 

Ela abriu um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha e correu para se juntar a Ruby, elas entraram no refeitório, um amplo salão com uma parede de janelas a direita e um balcão onde se pegava as bandejas de comida a esquerda, grandes mesas redondas com tampo vermelho e bancos circulares no mesmo estilo. Estavam cheias de alunos e o barulho era alto e caótico.

— Ali! — Ruby exclamou já saindo na direção da mesa perto de uma das janelas no canto direito e desviando das pessoas em volta, Penny a seguiu de perto.

Parecia que estava havendo algum tipo de discussão acalorada na mesa das amigas da Ruby, Penny reconheceu todas elas, a ruiva de cabelo curto que ela presumiu ser Nora, a ruiva de cabelo longo que Ruby havia lhe dito se chamar Pyrrha, a morena de olhos âmbar e quepe na cabeça se chamava Blake. A irmã de Ruby, Yang, também estava lá, e havia mais uma garota, cabelo escuro e curto, usando um óculos de sol e uma jaqueta de couro estilo aviador parecida com a das outras.

— Você só estaria certa se o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo! — Yang vociferou alto.

— Os seus argumentos não fazem sentido, se fosse feita uma votação mundial, você veria que todo mundo concorda! — disse Nora exaltada.

— A Blake concorda comigo, não é? — Ela se virou para a garota morena bem ao seu lado.

— Absolutamente. — respondeu com uma cara de completa indiferença.

— É? Pois Pyrrha e Coco concordam comigo! Já são três contra dois! — Nora praticamente enfiou os dedos na cara de Yang.

— Ora sua! — A loira rosnou, foi quando viu Ruby chegando. 

— O que vocês tão falando? — Ruby perguntou.

— Fala para elas, por favor, que gelatina não é comida! — Yang falou apontando para a irmã.

— O que? Todo mundo sabe que gelatina não é comida! — respondeu Ruby se sentando ao lado da irmã.

— Deuses! Se é comestível! É comida! As pessoas comem, logo é comida! — gritou Nora.

— É nojenta e tem um aspecto terrível. — Blake falou com a voz séria.

— Porra também, mas tem umas pessoas por ai que adoram comer. — disse Coco com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

— Coco! Que isso! — Pyrrha se virou para ela parecendo chocada e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

Nora começou a rir muito alto.

— Sua vagabunda! — Yang falou rindo e apontando na direção dela. — Se contenha na frente da minha irmã! Ela é pura e inocente! — Ela tentou tapar os ouvidos de Ruby que bufou com raiva e afastou as mãos dela.

— Yang, para! Para! Eu não sou criança!

— Você não entende, se você bobear, a Coco vai lá e tira sua virgindade! — Quando Yang disse aquilo até Blake soltou um pequeno riso. — Você não conhece a fama que ela tem?

— Yang? Não fique bancando a mãe da Ruby. — Coco falou soando divertida.

— É, Yang, não fique bancando a mãe da Ruby! — A própria Ruby repetiu em tom de desgosto olhando para sua irmã.

— Não tem motivos para se preocupar com isso, a nossa conquistadora voraz aqui já foi pega. — Nora riu.

— É verdade. — confirmou Coco. — Mas se a Ruby quiser ajuda para ganhar experiência, estamos aí.

— Cretina! — Yang gritou, mas ainda estava rindo e Ruby ficou com uma notável cor avermelhada em seu rosto.

Penny absolutamente não entendeu nada daquela conversa, mas de algum modo parecia inadequada e a deixou constrangida.

— Parece que vocês duas aí realmente fizeram amizade, né? — Nora disse provocadora deslizando seus olhos entre Ruby e Penny.

— Sim, e ela é uma amiga de verdade que vai me ajudar em matemática, ao contrário de algumas pessoas! — Ruby olhou na direção da irmã e mostrou a língua.

— Pirralha! — Yang mostrou a língua também e depois mordeu seu sanduíche.

— Desculpe a confusão. — Foi Pyrrha que disse se dirigindo diretamente para Penny, ela soava gentil e educada. — Meu nome é Pyrrha Nikos, se estiver precisando de algo pode contar comigo.

— Obrigada. — Sua voz tremeu um pouco, Ruby havia descrito Pyrrha antes como a garota mais linda, gentil e talentosa do mundo, e se ela fosse julgar pelo que estava vendo a sua frente, Ruby não havia exagerado.

— Pyrrha sempre com a política de boa vizinhança. — Foi Nora que disse sorrindo brincalhona. — Eu sou Nora Valkyrie, e não conte comigo para nada! — Ela disse rindo e Yang riu também quase se engasgando.

— Ela só está brincando. — Pyrrha deu um pequeno risinho enquanto olhava de soslaio para a amiga.

— Você já notou que Nora e Yang são as palhaças da turma, não leve as brincadeiras delas a sério. — Foi Blake que disse, a menina tinha um olhar tão naturalmente intenso, era quase hipnotizante. — Eu sou Blake Belladonna, você pode sentar conosco no almoço, caso não se incomode de ter uma má reputação.

— O que isso significa? — Penny perguntou.

— É o seguinte, docinho. — Coco começou, ela tinha ares de soberba em tudo que fazia. — Tudo que você precisa saber é que nós somos rockers e as pessoas não gostam da gente por causa disso. Aqueles filhosdepapai ali do outro lado. — Ela apontou para o fundo do salão e Penny virou a cabeça para olhar, viu uma mesa cheia na outra extremidade, imediatamente reconheceu Weiss e Whitley entre os vários rapazes e moças que ali estavam. — Eles fazem um monte de coisas erradas, mas nós que somos os ruins da história só porque a gente curte ouvir um rock, de corridas de moto e achamos que faunos merecem respeito.

— Quem são eles? — Penny perguntou observando melhor, as meninas usavam saias curtas e os rapazes ternos justos, um visual bem moderno.

— Eles são mods, Penny. — Ruby disse com um tom quase triste. — Tudo que você precisa saber é que eles são idiotas e é melhor você não se envolver com eles.

— Especialmente aquela cadela da Weiss Schnee. — Yang falou cheia de escárnio da voz.

— Lá vai você de novo. — Blake revirou os olhos.

— Tô dizendo que ela fez de propósito! 

— Nós acreditamos em você. — Foi a vez de Nora revirar os olhos.

— Ela colocou cerveja da caneca do professor Oobleck e colocou a culpa em mim!

— Só para constar, ninguém foi punido. — Coco lembrou.

— Certo, mas… aquela puta, como eu a odeio! Já contei da vez que ela colocou cola da minha cadeira?

— Já, Yang, todo mundo lembra. — Pyrrha falou um tanto sem paciência. — Mas você não sabe se foi ela.

— Foi ela sim! — Yang acertou os dois punhos na mesa assustando Penny.

— Céus, isso aconteceu na oitava série, vê se supera isso. — Nora disse.

— E só para constar, você também não é flor que se cheire, não é, bebê? — Coco sorriu pretensiosa para a loira. — Você derramou ovo podre na cabeça dela, lembra disso?

Yang riu.

— Ou quando você encheu os sapatos dela de tinta vermelha? — Ruby disse sorrindo.

— Ou daquela vez que…

— Tá! Tá! Já entendi! — Yang bufou agora sem humor nenhum. — Não muda o fato de ela ter virado uma puta! — Cruzou os braços com a cara fechada enquanto as outras meninas riam.

~**~

No fim da tarde, Penny chegou em casa e procurou seu pai imediatamente, o homem estava em seu escritório, ainda todo bagunçado de caixas que não foram abertas.

— Papai! Estou de volta!

— Oh, minha querida, que bom. — Ele disse manobrando sua cadeira no momento que Penny se aproximou e o abraçou de forma afetuosa. — Como foi seu primeiro dia na escola nova? — Um sutil fio de temor em sua voz que a menina não notou.

— Oh, foi maravilhoso, papai! Eu fiz uma amiga! E ela até me convidou para sentar junto das outras amigas dela no almoço! E elas são todas tão legais!

Pietro levantou as sobrancelhas visivelmente surpreendido, ficou estático por meio segundo antes de abrir um largo sorriso e seus olhos ficarem lacrimejados.

— Eu estou tão feliz por você, Penny. Você me deixa tão orgulhoso.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente afagando rapidamente alguns tufos de cabelo grisalho.

— Eu vou esquentar o jantar para nós. — Ela disse.

— Obrigado, eu já estou indo.

Penny se despediu de seu pai indo na direção da cozinha parecendo muito contente, ela abriu a geladeira verde-turquesa e pegou duas bandejas de comida pronta, simplesmente tirou o papel de cima e colocou ambas no pequeno forno o ligando para 10 minutos. Desde que se lembra, eles só jantavam daquela forma, com refeições prontas e congeladas que foram compradas em um mercado, isso ou alguma sopa enlatada não muito diferente.

Um bipe anunciou que o tempo de aquecimento no forno havia chegado ao fim, bem nessa hora que Penny ouviu a campainha da casa tocar. Ela perguntou-se quem seria enquanto ia atender a porta, ao abri-la viu uma mulher alta, de pele bronzeada e cabelo loiro bastante claro.

— Ei? Penny? Como você cresceu, menina! — A mulher disse soando extremamente casual. — Cadê seu pai?

— Meu pai? — Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, a mulher realmente parecia muito familiar.

— Quem está aí, Penny? — Pietro perguntou de algum lugar atrás dela.

— Eeh, bem, eu não tenho certeza.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ele empurrou sua cadeira para perto da porta e Penny saiu do caminho, a mulher ficou lá parada com uma mão na cintura e sorrindo. — Oh! Robyn! Não acredito! Você por aqui!

Penny estranhou como seu pai de repente ficou muito animado, ele não costumava ser assim.

— Eu que não acreditei quando soube que havia se mudado para Argus! Que coincidência incrível. — Robyn disse ainda do lado de fora.

Pietro riu alto.

— E você estava escondida em Argus esse tempo todo? Eu não deveria me surpreender com isso. Se bem que os boatos que eu ouvi foi que você tinha se enfiado em algum buraco no Vacuo. Vejo que estava mais perto do que todos supunham, vamos, entre logo.

Penny se afastou um pouco observando quando a mulher entrava, ela tirou a jaqueta e entregou em suas mãos.

— Pode guardar isso para mim? Obrigada. 

Ela fechou a porta no automático muito aturdida pela situação, mas quando foi guardar a jaqueta de Robyn no cabide percebeu que era muito parecida com a jaqueta que Ruby e suas amigas usavam, a cor marrom igual a de Yang, Coco e Pyrrha, as golas forrada com um tecido branco e parecido com lã, tinha alguns adesivos presos ali, coisas que Penny não fazia a ideia do que significavam, mas atrás tinha um bem visível nome escrito: Rockers.

— Penny, minha filha? Venha comer logo! — Pietro chamou da cozinha, foi quando ela voltou de seus pensamentos.

— Estou indo, pai. — Ela correu para a cozinha e viu que seu pai esquentou outra bandeja de comida e serviu para Robyn.

— Senta aqui. — falou Pietro. — Então você resolveu cursar ciência política na universidade de Argus? — Ele dizia. — Não estou surpreso, mas por que justamente Argus? Por que não voltou para Mantle?

— A vida dá voltas inesperadas. — Robyn ficou com um olhar distante. — E eu conheci uma pessoa. — Seu sorriso era emotivo e um tanto sonhador.

— Oh… isso explica muita coisa. — Pietro sorriu.

— E você? O que o fez trocar Mantle por Argus? — Ela voltou a perguntar enquanto tomava um pouco do chá que seu pai havia servido.

— O hospital estadual daqui está com um tratamento novo, e aqui Penny terá ótimas oportunidades. — Ele se virou para Penny e a olhou com carinho.

— Vejo… E você? — Robyn se dirigiu diretamente a ela. — Não lembra de mim, não é? Não me admira, da última vez que nos vimos, você tinha o quê? Dez? Doze anos? O quanto você tem agora?

— Dezesseis! — Penny respondeu um pouco mais alto que que gostaria e viu a expressão de Robyn se surpreender e depois relaxar e a mulher riu.

— Já é uma moça! E deve ser muito forte para ajudar o Pietro, se você ou ele estiverem precisando de qualquer coisa, podem me chamar que eu vou dar um jeito de resolver para vocês.

Penny piscou surpreendida, aquilo soava tão verdadeiro saindo da boca de Robyn.

— Robyn…. no que você anda metida? — Pietro levantou a suspeita, mas ainda de bom humor.

— Nada, você sabe que eu não faria nada que você não fosse aprovar.

Pietro riu alto e Robyn o acompanhou, de repente quando o momento passou, ele olhou para a filha.

— Qual o problema, Penny? Você está tão calada, agora a pouco estava tão feliz porque fez uma nova amiga na escola.

— É que eu… queria perguntar uma coisa. — Ela olhou com intensidade para Robyn.

— Para mim? Oh, certo, pode perguntar. 

— O que é rockers?! — Penny bateu com os punhos na mesa fazendo os pratos balançarem.

— Penny? O que é isso? — Pietro pareceu chocado com a atitude da filha.

Robyn ficou em silêncio olhando para ela com bastante cautela.

— Onde você ouviu isso?

— Estava na sua jaqueta, e na jaqueta de Ruby e das outras garotas e elas falaram sobre isso de rocker e…

— Uou! Uou! Tá bom, vai com calma, desacelera um pouco. — Robyn pediu com uma voz educada, porém exigente. — Você conheceu Ruby, foi? De que outras está falando? Yang? Nora?

— Sim! — Penny parecia muito ansiosa.

— Ok! Vocês estão na mesma escola, e as coincidência louca não param. — Ela riu um pouco. — Rockers é o clube de motociclismo que eu e minhas amigas Joanna e May criamos.

— Oh! — Penny fez uma caricata expressão de surpresa. — E o que são mods e porque vocês os odeiam?

De repente a expressão de Robyn azedou por completo e ela franziu as sobrancelhas bem alinhadas que ela tinha.

— Robyn? — Pietro chamou preocupado.

— Eles são… como posso dizer isso… eles não são gente que você quer por perto, eles fazem coisas erradas e é isso que você tem de saber.

— Eu não entendo…. — Penny se amuou.

— Você é uma menina muito pura, não me admira que não entenda. — Robyn deu um sorriso compassivo para ela.

Penny se resignou, ela foi para seu quarto cedo dizendo que tinha tarefa de casa, o que era verdade, enquanto isso, seu pai ficou conversando com Robyn na sala, a sua sorte é que o sofá já estava no lugar e quase todas as coisas da sala de estar já tinha sido colocadas em seus lugares. Depois de um tempo. Penny havia trocado de roupa e já imaginando que sua convidada já tinha ido embora, ela foi procurar seu pai para lhe dar boa noite antes de ir dormir.

Mas ela parou no corredor percebendo que ainda estava vindo vozes da sala.

— Ela sempre foi diferente das outras crianças e todos percebem isso, as pessoas podem ser incrivelmente cruéis com o diferente. — Seu pai dizia.

— Eu sei, eu sei muito bem disso. — respondeu Robyn com a voz muito séria. — Eu conheço a Ruby, ela pode ser uma ótima amiga para a Penny, eu vou conversar com ela.

— Oh, muito obrigado, eu não sei como agradecer.

— Imagina, pode sempre contar comigo para qualquer coisa, ainda mais aqui nessa cidade.

— Pelo que você me contou, realmente posso acabar precisando mesmo.

Penny engoliu a seco e franziu o cenho, ela respirou fundo e correu de volta para seu quarto tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho ao fechar a porta.

  
  



	2. Desvio nos Planos

  
  


Weiss teve que se levantar a contragosto quando o barulho do despertador se tornou insuportável demais para ela, indo até o banheiro que ficava em seu quarto excessivamente grande e desnecessariamente ostensivo. 

Se olhou no espelho oval, seu olho esquerdo estava discretamente vermelho e Weiss sentia aquela ardência já habitual. Pegou o colírio que ficava dentro de uma cesta branca sobre a pia de mármore piguês polido junto de maquiagens e diversos outros produtos para pele.

Usando o conta-gotas do frasco, ela aplicou o colírio já sentindo o alívio imediato, logo em seguida ela lavou o rosto e se maquiou, colocando um vestido xadrez azul de linhas retas e que não marcava sua cintura, botas de cano alto branca e finalizou com uma tiara que prendia o seu cabelo evitando que ficasse caindo sobre seus olhos. Sendo fiel ao estilo mod e seguindo as mais recentes tendências de moda.

Weiss desceu e foi diretamente para a cozinha.

— Bom dia! — Ela disse soando surpreendentemente animada.

— Bom dia, floquinho de neve. — Klein respondeu sorrindo, só estava ele de funcionário da mansão na cozinha naquela manhã. — Eu fiz crepes com mel, venha experimentar.

Ele era um homem muito baixo, até mais baixo do que Weiss, uma garota que ninguém considerava alta mesmo usando os maiores saltos que ela podia encontrar. Klein tinha a barriga redonda aparente e a careca na cabeça junto das sardas e nariz cheio, o fazia ter uma aparência bem incomum. Mas ele era um homem extremamente simpático e otimista, mesmo trabalhando em uma família horrível como os Schnee, sempre tentava fazer o seu melhor indo até além de suas obrigações. Weiss o admirava por causa disso, tratando ela e seu irmão de uma forma humana e bem intencionada.

Não que eles realmente merecessem, porque nenhum Schnee realmente merecia, mas de qualquer forma, Weiss poderia ser agradecida por Klein existir em suas vidas e ainda não ter desistido do desastre ambulante que eles eram.

— Obrigada, Klein. — Ela se sentou na mesa que ficava no meio da cozinha, seu irmão Whitley estava do outro lado fazendo seu café da manhã.

— Acordou de bom humor hoje, o tempo que ficou na casa do Jaune ontem tem algo a ver com isso? — Ele soltou venenoso e com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

— Não, até porque, eu não estava com o Jaune ontem, e sim com o Roman. — Weiss jogou de volta.

— Oh, verdade? — perguntou soando cínico.

— Vamos deixar os joguinhos.

— Do que está falando, irmã? — Sorriu afetado.

— Como se nós dois não soubéssemos que você só está jogando verde para saber onde eu fui ontem a noite.

— Bem, funcionou, eu acho. Suponho que você estava tentando convencer Roman a abrir espaço no clube dele para nos tocarmos? — Whitley falou adotando uma postura um pouco mais séria enquanto passava geleira em uma torrada.

— Sim, mas não obtive sucesso ainda, ele insiste em dar desculpas para não aceitar, eu não entendo, nós somos bons! Ao menos eu sou!

Whitley riu audivelmente.

— Então lance sua carreira solo.

— Você sabe bem que as coisas não são bem assim, talvez ele aceitasse nossa apresentação se vocês se esforçassem mais! — Ela respondeu deixando claro que seu bom humor havia azedado completamente.

— Nós? — Whitley pareceu ofendido.

— Sim! — Weiss resmungou com raiva. — Eu disse para nós usarmos as férias de verão para ensaiar e você e os outros meninos ficaram vagabundeando por aí!

— Fala como se você não tivesse passado as férias fodendo que o seu namorado. — disparou venenoso.

— O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o meu namorado, não é da sua conta nem da de ninguém! — rosnou Weiss visivelmente enfurecida.

— Aqui estão seus almoços. — Klein interrompeu a discussão deles colocando duas sacolas de papel marrom sobre a mesa. 

Weiss e Whitley se entreolharam por um segundo e depois olharam para o homem que sorria de um jeito nervoso.

— Obrigada, Klein. — Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo sabendo que haviam deixado Klein constrangido além da conta, algo que eles nunca fariam de propósito.

~**~

Assim que Weiss entrou na sala da professora Goodwitch desejou dar meia volta e sair, ela viu Yang e Blake conversando casualmente, pior que ela não tinha como mudar agora, Weiss precisava daquela aula de língua estrangeira se quisesse completar o ano.

Viu quando os olhos julgadores de Blake caíram sobre ela e a expressão da garota ficou dura, ouviu Yang perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Como ela era estúpida. A loira se virou e viu Weiss se aproximando.

— E de repente a classe da professora Goodwitch perdeu um pouco mais de reputação. Ela ficará triste. — Yang disse alto para Weiss ouvir.

Ela colocou sua bolsa sobre a cadeira vazia, uma fileira separando do local onde as duas garotas rockers estavam.

— Que isso, Yang? Não sabia que você tinha uma auto imagem tão precisa de si mesma, é até admirável.

— O’que? Eu não… eu não estava… — Yang parou quando sentiu a mão de Blake no seu ombro, a garota se virou e trocou olhares com a amiga. — Não, nem vem com essa, não quero saber das suas besteiras. 

Yang se afastou ruidosamente de Blake e se sentou, um segundo depois se virou para Weiss.

— Nada de gracinhas esse anos, Schnee? Ok?

— Huh! — Weiss bufou com uma falsa admiração. — Você que não me atrapalhe! Esse ano vou estar a frente do comitê de organização do baile de outono, e se você estragar isso…

— Eeeh? Quem disse que vão escolher você? — Yang jogou com desdenha. — Tá pagando? Papai molhou a mão do diretor? Deveria saber.

— Eu não preciso pagar ninguém para ser competente! — Weiss gritou e se aproximou da carteira da loira rapidamente.

— Jura? Sua família compartilha dessa mesma opinião que você? — Yang sorriu pretensiosa.

O rosto de Weiss ficou vermelho de raiva, ela podia senti-lo quente, odiava como suas emoções sempre ficava tão evidente na forma com suas bochechas e até às orelhas se enchiam de sangue no momento que ela estivesse com vergonha ou com raiva.

— Bom dia. — A professora Goodwitch entrou e assim que viu a cena onde Weiss estava praticamente debruçada na direção de Yang parecendo muito colérica, ela lançou um olhar severo para as jovens. — Silêncio e sentem-se!

Os alunos obedeceram, mas imediatamente Weiss levantou a mão.

— Senhorita, Schnee? — A professora soltou um suspiro antes mesmo de chegar em sua mesa.

Glynda Goodwitch era uma mulher branca de meia idade, seu cabelo loiro muito claro, sempre estava firmemente preso em um coque, sem um fio fora do lugar. A parte da frente havia uma única mecha que caia em forma de cacho pelo lado direito de seu rosto que apesar da idade, estava bem cuidado e não parecia condizer com os 46 anos que ela carregava nas costas.

Seus olhos verde escuro eram diligentes ao mesmo tempo que pareciam duros feitos pedras por detrás de seu pequeno óculos de lentes ovaladas. Suas roupas mantinham a elegância, apesar de sempre estarem no padrão “professor respeitável”, com saia lápis, meia-calça bege e camiseta social.

— Sobre o comitê de organização do baile de outono, quando os nomes serão divulgados? — Weiss perguntou fazendo uma cara cortês e usando uma voz aveludada.

Yang revirou os olhos para a falsidade dela.

— Admiro-me com o seu interesse, senhorita Schnee, mas o sorteio só acontecerá amanhã, todos os alunos do último ano devem comparecer às 14 horas no auditório para fazermos o sorteio da comissão.

— Desculpe, o que a senhora disse? Sorteio? — Weiss fez uma cara de espanto e sentiu a bílis subir por sua garganta quando ouviu o som abafado da risada de Yang logo atrás dela.

— Sim, nós sorteamos dois nomes de alunos do último ano para organizarem o baile, e o nome de um professor que vai supervisionar.

Yang não se aguentou mais e riu alto, Weiss fechou as duas mãos em punhos tentando conter sua vontade de socar a cara daquela loira estúpida.

— Espere, não acha que esse método é muito ineficaz? — Ela argumentou ainda descrente com a reviravolta que seus planos haviam tomado.

— Acho sim, mas é assim que o diretor Ozpin quer que as coisas sejam, então é assim que nós fazemos. — A professora respondeu com seu mesmo tom sério e inflexível. — Já interrompeu a minha aula o suficiente, senhorita Schnee ou ainda tem mais alguma coisa para reclamar?

Yang riu alto novamente.

— Senhorita Xiao-Long, acaso tem algum palhaço aqui? — A professora perguntou em tom azedo.

— Não eu… 

A loira ficou sem palavras, e Weiss pensou de novo em como ela era idiota tentando conter um riso que se formou em seus lábios.

— Curioso, ouvi você rindo, deve está muito autoconfiante hoje. — Glynda continuou. — Que tal você ler para nós? Página 30 tem um poema curto em valeano, leia para nós, senhorita Xiao-Long.

Weiss se sentiu vingada vendo por cima do ombro o pequeno rubor de constrangimento que surgiu no rosto da loira enquanto ela abria o livro da página indicada.

— Todos, abram seus livros para acompanhar. — A professora falou em tom firme se dirigindo a turma inteira.

O único som ouvido na sala foi o barulho das folhas sendo mexidas pelos alunos e a voz de Yang lendo o poema em valeano.

~**~

O outro dia chegou, e assim como foi combinado, todos os 90 alunos do último ano se reuniram no auditório da escola Sanctum exatamente às 14 horas. Yang observou com impaciência o diretor Ozpin subir no palco e ir na direção do púlpito, ele andava vagarosamente devido a um problema na perna e usava uma bengala de apoio, era bem magro e tinha um cabelo grisalho completamente cinza, usava uma camisa verde de gola alta com um paletó por cima, Yang jamais o viu vestindo qualquer coisa diferente daquilo.

— Primeiramente quero parabenizar todos vocês que estão aqui hoje. — Ele disse sorrindo discretamente em um microfone que parecia uma caixa metálica presa em uma vara. — Vocês estarão se formando logo, foi uma longa jornada e estou orgulhoso de cada um de vocês. — Sua voz sempre soava gentil.

Yang teve de revirar os olhos novamente, ela se inclinou para Coco que estava sentada na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Com certeza ele não tá falando da gente.

Coco riu sutilmente.

— Nem deles. — Ela apontou com a cabeça na direção do grupo que estava algumas fileiras na frente.

Dali Yang podia ver todos os mods que estavam no último ano; Weiss, Flynt, Neptune, Gwen, Nebula, e o membro mais recente, Jaune. 

— Principalmente eles. — Yang ressaltou em tom de deboche e riu junto de Coco.

— Shiiiu. — Blake chiou do seu outro lado.

Yang olhou para ela e depois lhe mostrou a língua de forma infantil, Blake ainda sorriu discretamente enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Agora sem mais delongas, vamos sortear o nome de dois alunos que ficarão encarregados de organizar o baile de outono que acontecerá daqui a dois meses. — O diretor Ozpin continuou.

— Até que enfim, já perdemos metade do teste da Ruby. — Yang reclamou.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela está se saindo bem. — Blake afirmou.

— Eu tenho que estar lá para dar apoio para minha irmã. — falou Yang parecendo realmente chateada por estar ali.

O professor de história, Bartholomew Oobleck, subiu no palco com uma urna em mãos, Ozpin colocou sua mão na caixa e tirou dois papéis.

— E os alunos sorteados esse ano são… Yang Xiao-Long.

Yang arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta olhando na direção do palco enquanto segurava os braços da cadeira apertando o couro como para se certificar que aquilo era real. No mesmo segundo ela ouviu um resmungo alto esganiçado e de algum modo, no meio da multidão de alunos e do barulho ela soube que era de Weiss. Lembrou imediatamente o quanto a garota queria aquilo e até ficou feliz em saber que aquilo irritou ela.

— E Coco Adel.

Yang riu alto, podia imaginar a cara vermelha furiosa de Weiss naquele momento, ela absolutamente não tinha nenhum interesse naquilo, na verdade era um incômodo ter de lidar com a organização do baile no meio das outras coisas que ela tinha para fazer, mas saber que aquilo deixava Weiss possessa era bem gratificante e trabalhar com Coco não seria nada ruim.

— Parece que vai ser com a gente, esquentadinha. — Coco brincou batendo amigavelmente nas suas costas enquanto os alunos batiam palmas.

— Agora vamos sortear o professor supervisor. — Ozpin dizia, mas Yang já não mais prestava nenhuma atenção nele, ela tentou procurar na frente para ver se conseguia visualizar Weiss, seria ótimo registrar o tormento dela. — Professora Glynda Goodwitch, e é isso por esse ano, a nossa comissão do baile estar formada, agradeço a presença de todos e sigam se esforçando nos estudos, obrigado.

~**~

— Weiss, você pode se acalmar um pouco, por favor? — Jaune pedia com uma voz nervosa.

— Isso é totalmente ridículo, essa escola é ridícula! Um sorteio? Onde fica a democracia nisso? — Ela dizia enfurecida, o rosto vermelho e as narinas estufadas enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. — Por que eu nunca posso ter o que eu quero?

— Eu lamento muito! — Ele tentou, Jaune era um rapaz de 18 anos, bem alto, de pele clara e cabelo muito loiro que caia meio desarrumado em uma franja sobre seus olhos azuis, um bigode era exibido de forma orgulhosa acima de seus lábios finos e usava um terno de camiseta branca, gravata azul escura e um sobretudo curto e bege que lembrava couro.

— Yang?! Sério? Por que de todas as pessoas tinha de ser justamente ela a ser sorteada? — Ela ralhou parecendo indignada e se apoiou na parede, eles estavam na parte de trás do prédio onde a piscina da escola ficava, Jaune costumava treinar ali junto da equipe de natação e era um local bem isolado, eles costumavam se encontrar ali quando queriam privacidade.

— Mas isso importa? Foi só uma coincidência! — Ele tentou acalmá-la.

— Você não entende! Não sabe o que é todas as pessoas olhando para você como se você não merecesse de verdade estar ali! — Weiss disse parecendo absolutamente amarga, ela se encolheu e abraçou a si mesma. — Eu queria que meu mérito fosse reconhecido!

— Eu entendo sim, para falar a verdade. — Ele se aproximou tentando soar o mais gentil possível, não era uma tarefa difícil para Jaune fazer aquilo, sendo naturalmente indulgente e honesto. — Eu sei o quanto você quer isso, e entendo que esteja se sentindo injustiçada. Porque… realmente foi uma injustiça, você queria tanto isso e o sistema usa esse método aleatório.

— Eu estou com tanta raiva. — Weiss se virou abraçando ele e Jaune encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela acariciando suas costas de forma reconfortante.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu odeio como ela agora vai ficar usando isso para me provocar. — Ela apertou os dedos no tecido da camisa dele com força.

— Não… ela não faria isso.

— Você não a conhece! — Weiss se afastou para olhar no rosto dele, sua expressão era colérica. — Yang é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para me enlouquecer! E ela consegue! Argh! Que ódio que eu tenho dela! — Ela se afastou ainda mais batendo o pé no chão.

— Weiss, por favor. 

De repente ela parou e ficou olhando estática para o nada, Jaune até seguiu seu olhar para saber se Weiss tinha visto algo estranho, mas não havia nada naquela direção.

— É isso!

— É isso o que? — Jaune perguntou completamente confuso.

— Ela trapaceou! De algum modo ela trapaceou só para me irritar! 

Jaune fez uma cara de desconforto como se de repente ele tivesse sido pego de calças curtas.

— Weiss, eu acho que você está exagerando um pouco…

— Exagerando!? Eu sei o que eu estou dizendo! — Ela começou a se afastar com passos duros. — E não me chame de louca! — Weiss se virou saindo antes que Jaune respondesse.

— Mas eu não chamei. — Ele disse já fora do alcance dos ouvidos dela.

~**~ 

Yang não dava a mínima por aquele baile idiota, ela tinha algo bem mais importante para pensar… o teste de sua irmãzinha no time. 

Ela chegou correndo depois de trocar de roupa no vestiário (quarta era dia de treino e a treinadora não ia aliviar só por causa da peneira com as novatas) deixando as suas amigas para trás, Yang olhou pela grade vendo que o teste já estava no fim e sua irmã estava formando uma fila junto das outras garotas na frente da treinadora, provavelmente a decisão iria sair logo.

Yang sorriu e acenou quando os olhos de Ruby a avistaram, ela jogou um polegar para cima. Ruby estava com uma camisa branca padrão do time reserva e não parecia nervosa como se podia esperar.

— Chegamos a tempo? — Foi a voz de Nora, ela vinha acompanhada das outras garotas, todas uniformizadas.

— Bem a tempo. — Yang sorriu para ela.

A equipe de futebol da Sanctum era uma das mais fortes nos campeonatos juvenis e sempre estava lançando talentos para os times profissionais. Um grande feito, já que a região de Argus era conhecida por ter alguns dos maiores e melhores times de futebol do mundo, equipes como o Náutico Clube, o Argus Sport, a Pallas Sigma, o Caduceu de Merx e o Astra Esporte Clube.

O futebol explodiu de popularidade no pós guerra incentivado pelo governo do Vale, acreditavam que os esportes iriam ajudar no processo de desmilitarização de Mistral e criar uma mentalidade nacionalista menos tóxica que havia sido construída por anos durante o governo do imperador Kanji.

Funcionou bem, Argus tem vários clubes esportivos diversos e sua população costuma apreciar bastante, públicos lotados durante os eventos esportivos, comemoração nas ruas quando seu time ganha e até com transmissões televisivas de jogos mostrava o apreço que as pessoas tinham. 

A principal emissora de Argus, inclusive, foi a responsável por fazer a primeira transmissão ao vivo do mundo cinco anos atrás, justamente na final do campeonato, um jogo entre o Náutico e o Caduceu de Merx.

Ruby sempre foi muito boa e imediatamente se apaixonou assim que teve contato com o futebol na escola ainda no primário, agora ela poderia ir para um time de verdade e participar do campeonato com outras escolas, melhor ainda, junto de suas amigas.

— Muito bem, garotas, vocês todas deram tudo de si, era isso que eu queria ver. — A treinadora Bree falou com seu sempre tom sério.

Ela era uma mulher negra de estatura média, o cabelo muito curto e raspados nas laterais, a faixa no meio de sua cabeça tinha fios mais longos, de modo que quando ela tirava o boné, fazia algumas mexas saírem do lugar e terem uma aparência desarrumada que lembrava de longe orelhas, tanto que algumas das garotas do time costumavam se referir a ela como “lebre ranheta” o que era uma referência a seu primeiro nome Harriet, cuja som lembrava muito a palavra lebre em mistraliano.

— Nem todas vocês terão um lugar no time principal. Mas não quero que isso desanime nenhuma de vocês. — Ela continuou, andava de um lado para o outro no campo de grama da escola, tinha uma camisa vermelha com uma faixa branca que ficava na altura do peito entre as mãos.

Apesar das brincadeiras, todas as meninas do time respeitavam muito a sua treinadora. Harriet era muito famosa há alguns anos atrás quando jogava no Pallas, ganhou dois campeonatos nacionais e foram vice-campeões mundiais na época. Ela jogava com a camisa 10 e era conhecida por sua incrível velocidade em campo, mesmo depois de dois anos fora da liga profissional devido a uma lesão no joelho, a treinadora Bree ainda possuía pernas surpreendente poderosas para qualquer um que a visse.

— Infelizmente, no momento temos uma vaga no time principal, quatro de vocês ficarão no banco de reservas, mas isso não significa que vão treinar menos ou que serão menos importantes, todo mundo tem de dar 200% de si o tempo inteiro, reserva ou titular! Entendido?

Ela gritou e as cinco garotas novatas responderam em igual altura com um “sim”.

— Muito bem, essa camisa vai ficar com você, Branwen! — A treinadora atirou a camisa no ar e Ruby abriu a boca surpresa e pegou a camisa no reflexo, ela meio que já sabia, pois Harriet a acompanhava há algum tempo atrás e já havia lhe dito que quando Ruby chegasse na idade certa, ela já tinha uma vaga garantida no time.

Ruby ficou muito feliz por finalmente conseguir algo que ela tanto queria, mas também ficou triste pelas outras garotas não terem tido ao menos uma chance real.

Mas não houve muito tempo para pensar nisso, imediatamente a treinadora Bree chamou as outras jogadoras para entrar no campo, e Ruby finalmente teve a oportunidade de jogar uma partida ao lado de Nora, que era atacante como ela, Pyrrha e Coco estavam logo ali do lado, atuando no meio de campo, Blake na zaga e Yang bem distante, protegendo o gol.

~**~

— Você me dá tanto orgulho! — Yang imediatamente pulou para cima dela e a esmagou em uma abraço de urso implacável.

Estavam no vestiário, quase todas as garotas já tinham saído depois que a treinadora deu as últimas instruções e dispensou oficialmente o time após o treino, só ficando mesmo Ruby e suas amigas. Yang era a única que ainda estava com seu uniforme, a camiseta amarela de mangas compridas e gola polo, uma calça ¾ preta com meias por cima. Tudo porque ela não parava de bajular a irmã mais nova.

— Yang! — Ruby gritou desesperada tentando inutilmente se livrar dos braços de aço da loira, a muito custo ela conseguiu algum alívio ao se afastar dois passos, ela esbarrou em alguém, o espaço do vestiário era pequeno.

— Me desculpe. — Se virou para dar de cara com os peitos de Pyrrha, Ruby pulou para trás envergonhada e com o rosto vermelho. — Me desculpe.

A ruiva deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, ela acabou de vestir sua jaqueta marrom dos rockers. 

— Parabéns, Ruby, eu sempre acreditei em você. — Pyrrha disse tocando em seu ombro.

— O… obrigada. — As bochechas de Ruby se avermelharam, dessa vez por um motivo totalmente diferente, ela desviou o olhar constrangida.

— Ei, camisa 10 em? Já chegou toda cheia de moral! — Nora deu um polegar para cima em sua direção e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela atingiu Ruby com a sua jaqueta de couro preta em uma forma de brincadeira.

— Ai! Não! Eu não quero ser especial! — disse Ruby tentando não se constranger mais ainda.

— Não diga algo assim. — Foi a vez de Coco, a capitã do time se pronunciar. — Todas nós estávamos esperando a sua chegada, com você aqui, nos sentimos mais fortes e confiantes, não duvide de seu potencial, garota.

— Eu…

— A Coco tem razão. — Blake falou pela primeira vez e Ruby se virou para ela, ali durante os treinos, era o único momento que Blake não usava seu quepe na escola e deixava suas orelhas felinas de pelos negro aparecendo no topo de sua cabeça. — Estamos realmente felizes por você, curta o seu momento.

— Uhh, Blake soltando palavras otimistas, assustador. — Yang riu e depois voltou a passar o braço pelo ombro de sua irmã. — Quer um conselho da sua irmazona aqui?

— Não! — Ruby falou rápido e firme.

Todos riram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ha! Muito engraçado, sua ingrata! Mas vou te dar de qualquer forma. — Yang falou soando levemente aborrecida e cruzando os braços — Usa esse ano para ganhar experiência, maninha! Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar em qualquer coisa. Não se preocupa em nada mais a não ser ganhar experiência. 

Ruby assentiu enquanto havia um silêncio incomum entre as garotas do time.

— Uau, Yang dando conselhos maduros, assustador. — Blake falou com um leve tom de sarcasmo escapando por sua voz sempre monótona enquanto colocava seu quepe na cabeça.

— Ei! — A loira exclamou e todos riram ainda mais. — Sim, vamos rir da cara da Yang, mas o que importa mesmo é essa garota aqui. — Ela apontou de forma dramática para Ruby. — Vamos sair para comemorar no Dai-Do! 

— Agora sim! — Nora pulou em êxtase. — Vamos comer!

— Eu estou faminta, mesmo. — comentou Blake. — Um defumado de salmão com molho agridoce seria ótimo agora. — Ela quase babou de imaginar.

— Acho que a Ruby merece isso, suas mães não vão se importar, não é? — Pyrrha perguntou preocupada.

— A mãe tá viajando para a capital a trabalho. — Foi Yang que respondeu.

— E a mamãe está de plantão no hospital. — Ruby falou animada.

— O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo! — Nora correu para a porta.

— Espera aí! — Coco disse. — Eu vou buscar a Velvet, vocês podem ir na frente. — A capitã do time passou por Nora dando um pequeno tapinha na cabeça da garota que era muito mais baixa que ela. — Mas nos esperem antes de comer.

Nora bufou com raiva e cruzou os braços fazendo um beicinho.

— Relaxa com isso, Coco. — Yang falou se virando. — Eu vou trocar de roupa e encontro vocês lá fora daqui a pouco.

— Certo, vamos Ruby e Blake? — Pyrrha disse soando com sempre, educada.

As duas assentiram e logo todas haviam saído deixando Yang para tirar seu uniforme, ela puxou a camisa e abriu o armário, mas parou de súbito quando ouviu uma voz diferente soar ali perto.

— Esse lugar tem um cheiro nojento. 

Ela se virou para ver nada menos do que Weiss Schnee entrando pela porta, suas botas brancas batendo em um ritmo constante contra o chão de azulejo do vestiário enquanto ela se aproximava com uma postura esnobe.

— Schnee… o que faz aqui? Esse lugar é apenas para membros do time de futebol, o clube de balé fica para o outro lado. — Yang cuspiu as palavras de forma ríspida.

— Hmm… então é isso, estava achando esse cheiro familiar, é o mesmo cheiro que as minhas meias ficavam depois das aulas de balé… estranhamente nostálgico. — Weiss já estava bem perto e se inclinou um pouco na direção de Yang sorrindo. — E parece que esse cheiro está vindo de você.

Yang fez uma expressão furiosa e deu um passo na direção dela, mas depois de um segundo seu semblante suavizou e ela sorriu debochada.

— Isso foi uma cantada? Você tem gostos estranhos, Schnee, mas não fico surpresa, quem ia resistir a isso aqui, né? — Yang deslizou sua mão de forma provocadora pela lateral de seu próprio seio até chegar em seu abdômen definido.

O rosto de Weiss azedou.

— Mas sabe? — Yang continuou cheia de si e levando seu dedo até seu queixo com uma expressão pensativa. — Eu realmente não estou sentindo nada, vai ver é o seu cheiro de vadia que está atrapalhando o meu olfato.

Weiss soltou um pequeno grito de indignação e com uma expressão colérica, ela levantou a mão na direção no rosto da loira, seria um tapa bem colocado, se Yang não tivesse erguido o braço e bloqueado o movimento com facilidade.

— Você não pode me acertar, Schnee, nem tenta. — Ela falou deixando toda sua arrogância extravasar por sua voz.

— Foda-se, sua estúpida, turrona! — Weiss puxou de volta o seu braço, suas sobrancelhas afiladas e brancas formando um vinco profundo em sua testa. — Trapaceira e desagradável!

— Trapaceira? Olha lá, como fala de mim, sua esnobe de nariz empinado. Eu sou honesta! 

— Você armou para ser escolhida no sorteio! — acusou.

Yang revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura.

— E como é que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas? Acha que eu tenho poderes mágicos, é? Vê se me erra! — Ela se virou na direção do armário e puxou seu casaco esportivo de dentro, tinha o emblema da escola e era mais apresentável que o uniforme do time, Yang estava simplesmente desistindo de se trocar porque claramente Weiss não tinha intenção de deixá-la em paz.

— Eu não sei como você fez! Mas você fez! E fez só para me irritar!

Yang riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, ela puxou o zíper do casaco.

— Deuses, como você é egoísta, eu estou pouco me lixando para a porra desse baile! Mas se isso te irrita tanto, então foda-se, morre de raiva que eu quero ver, Schnee!

— Sua vaca! — Weiss xingou furiosa enquanto Yang passava por ela na direção da porta.

— O que você vai fazer? Estragar o baile? — A loira riu alto enquanto saia do vestiário.

— Não me subestime, Xiao-Long. — Weiss rosnou para si mesma depois que estava sozinha.

~**~

O Dai-Do era um restaurante de comida tradicional de Mistral que ficava no bairro Azure, era ao lado do bairro onde Yang morava, o local cresceu rápido com os imigrantes das diversas regiões de Anima que vieram para Argus depois da guerra. Com a vitória do Vale, Mistral sofreu severas concessões econômicas e passou anos em regime de racionamento rígido com todos os recursos, isso fez com que a população sofresse muito, mas a região de Argus foi poupada da contenção de gastos, isso devido ao forte interesse do governo do Vale na região que foi a única que cresceu nos primeiros anos do pós guerra.

O resultado? Um massa de pessoas vindo de outras regiões migraram para Argus trazendo muito mais da cultura tradicional para uma cidade que até então, era muito ocidental e assimilava exageradamente a cultura de Mantle.

— Me conta de novo, por que você largou sua jaqueta no vestiário? — Nora riu olhando as roupas de Yang.

— Vai te catar! — Ela virou na boca a garrafinha de dust-cola. — Aquela Schnee tava enchendo muito o meu saco, só foi isso.

— Estranho ela ter ido te procurar, não acha? — Blake levantou uma sobrancelha, ela estava bebendo um copo de chá quente.

— O que tem de estranho nisso, Blake? — Yang jogou de volta sem paciência. 

Elas estavam sentadas em lados opostos da mesa, o Dai-Do tinha várias pequenas mesas no lado de fora, o local era apertado, cheio de lanternas de papel em tom de vermelho e o cheiro de carne cozida e pimenta era constante, as cadeiras não passavam de banquinhos improvisados, era um local simples, mas a comida era ótima e estava sempre cheio. O dono era um simpático fauno de castor que tinha proeminentes dentes incisivos que o fazia ter dificuldade de falar, mas ninguém se atrevia a caçoar do homem.

— Num sei, só uma coisa que eu pensei. — A fauna mudou de assunto.

— Eu tô com fome! — Ruby disse, ela estava com a cabeça encostada na mesa e parecia deprimida de fome. — Cadê a Coco e a Velvet? Quando vão chegar?

— Tenha um pouco de paciência. — Pyrrha riu simpaticamente ao seu lado. 

— Olha elas ali! Até que enfim! — Nora gritou jogando os braços para cima.

— Olá, pessoal. — Velvet cumprimentou, ela era uma bonita e simpática fauna de coelho, tinha a pele clara e olhos castanhos como o seu cabelo que caia longo por suas costas, possuía uma franja discreta, no alto de sua cabeça se projetava duas longas orelhas de coelho com pelo marrom e interior rosado.

— Olá, coisa linda, quando você vai largar a Coco para ficar comigo? — Yang soltou uma piscadela para ela que a fez corar profundamente e desviar o olhar para o chão.

— Xiao-Long, você realmente gosta de brincar com o perigo. — Coco abaixou o óculo de sol para olhá-la, seus olhos castanho escuro estavam com um brilho afiado. — Gosto disso, mas escolha com mais sabedoria da próxima vez. — Ela chutou o banquinho que Yang estava sentada.

— Uou! — A loira gritou, mas graças aos seus reflexos rápidos e anos de treino ela se equilibrou e não deu com a bunda no chão.

— Escapoooou! — Nora caçoou rindo.

— Da próxima eu acerto. — Coco falou bem humorada.

— Chega disso, vamos comer logo! — Ruby gritou impaciente.

— Não esqueçam que estamos aqui por causa da Ruby. — Pyrrha lembrou sempre calma

— Tem razão, vamos fazer um brinde a nossa nova colega de time! — disse Coco

— Parabéns pela conquista, Ruby. — Foi Velvet que a parabenizou.

— Obrigada, mas vamos comer! — Ela choramingou. — Minha barriga tá roncando. 

— A Ruby é das minhas, por isso gosto dessa garota! — Nora colocou um braço ao redor da menina. — Ei! Lenny! Traz a comida! — Ela gritou muito alto quase deixando Ruby surda e fazendo todos ao redor estremecerem.

Surpreendentemente não chamou tanta atenção, todos ali já estavam acostumados com o jeito Nora de ser.

~**~

— Coco, não, para. — Velvet riu enquanto sentia as mãos da garota cutucarem sua barriga lhe causando cócegas. 

— Eu não entendi o que você disse, é para parar ou para não parar? — Coco brincou enquanto empurrava ela cuidadosamente na direção da porta do apartamento que Velvet dividia com o pai após as duas terem subido as escadas do prédio. 

— Você entendeu. — A fauna empurrou seus ombros a olhando nos olhos. — Eu não quero dar mais motivos para falatório dos vizinhos. 

A expressão de Coco azedou imediatamente e ela pressionou os lábios como se estivesse suprimindo um xingamento. 

— O que essa gente tem a ver com nossa vida? Eles que se fodam. — A voz dela era baixa e pesada. 

A mão delicada de Velvet tocou em seu rosto a forçando a olhá-la. 

— Eu sei como se sente, mas não há o que fazer. Vamos continuar lutando, ainda vai demorar muito até que as pessoas aceitem de verdade um relacionamento como o nosso. 

— Eu sei, mas você não pode me impedir de ficar furiosa com o quão estúpida as pessoas são. — Coco abriu um pequeno sorriso agradecido por sua namorada ser sempre gentil. 

Velvet sorriu, um pequeno rubor em seu rosto. 

— Vamos entrar. — disse de forma baixa.

— E o seu pai? — Coco levantou uma sobrancelha genuinamente surpresa pelo convite. 

— Tá no trabalho, ele só vai chegar tarde da noite. — Ela explicou.

— Bem, o que estamos esperando? — Coco sorriu e Velvet se virou abrindo a porta usando a chave. 

O apartamento era pequeno e desarrumado, Velvet era a única que fazia alguma tarefa de limpeza, pois seu pai vivia fora trabalhando e quando estava em casa, parecia trabalhar ainda mais. Ela acabava inclusive tendo que lembrá-lo de comer de tanto que o homem ficava absorvido em seu trabalho. Velvet lembrava que quando chegou à dois anos em Argus para morar com seu pai, o lugar estava ainda pior, os pratos sujos se acumulavam na pia, havia grossas camadas de poeira sobre todas as cômodas e livros e papéis jogados em desordem por todos os cômodos. 

Foi um choque para ela.

Mesmo com seu esforço, parecia que o apartamento havia se acostumado com seu permanente estado caótico. 

Velvet tinha uma relação complicada com seus pais, sua mãe ficou no Vale e não aprovou em nenhum momento sua decisão de vir morar com o pai em Argus. Mas ela já não suportava ficar embaixo do mesmo teto de sua mãe, então por mais problemas que ela tivesse com seu pai, ainda era muito melhor do que a vida que Velvet tinha no Vale e agora ela tinha Coco, ficar longe de sua namorada não era uma opção. 

— Como as coisas estão na sua casa? — Velvet perguntou com a voz macia, ela estava descansando a cabeça no ombro de Coco, as duas estavam sentadas no chão no quarto da fauna, um pequeno rádio a válvula estava ligando em cima da penteadeira e uma melodia suave saia do aparelho de som.

Seu quarto era bem pequeno, tendo apenas uma cama de ferro com os lençóis floridos, uma penteadeira pequena, um guarda-roupa igualmente pequeno, até a janela parecia diminuta com sua moldura branca amarelada pelo tempo, o papel de parede verde-oliva estava descolando em algumas partes.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso. — Coco falou, sua expressão também era serena, ela afundou seu rosto do cabelo de Velvet entre as orelhas dela. — Vamos só ficar assim sem nos preocupar com nada, ok? 

— Sim… — A fauna se mudou de lado para olhar nos olhos da outra garota. — Coco? 

— Hmm? — Ela se aproximou. — Você quer ir para a cama? 

O de Velvet se avermelhou e ela assentiu com um balaço de cabeça quase desajeitado, Coco riu enquanto se erguia e a puxava pela mão a guiando para sentar no colchão ao seu lado. 

— Coco… Eu acho que… — Ela tentou mais uma vez, a sua namorada continuava a olhando com paciência. — E que nós deveríamos, quero dizer, eu acho que eu… Se você quiser, mas tá tudo bem se não, é que eu pensei que talvez, você sabe, vamos fazer um ano juntas e… 

— Velvet? — Coco se aproximou dela colocando uma mão em seu queixo. — Você sabe como eu me sinto, eu já lhe disse muitas vezes que te amo e quero estar com você para sempre. 

— Eu também. — Velvet se apressou a dizer, talvez mais rápido do que ela gostaria, pois imediatamente se envergonhou, a fauna abaixou a cabeça encontrando uma tábua de chão particularmente interessante. — Mas… Nós não podemos nos casar. 

Coco fez aquela mesma cara de quem odiava o mundo. 

— Malditas leis estúpidas, isso não é justo! — Ela rosnou. — Um dia isso vai mudar e no dia que finalmente for legal humanos e faunos se casarem, vai ser a primeira coisa que vamos fazer! — Coco a olhou determinada e segurando sua mão com força. 

Velvet sorriu e se inclinou beijando seus lábios gentilmente e isso acalmou Coco que acabou relaxando um pouco.

— Isso é claro, se você não tiver mudando de ideia até lá, ou… — Era raro ver Coco Adel sem jeito, quando acontecia geralmente ela estava com Velvet e a fauna achava fofo. 

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da namorada a silenciando:

— Não seja boba, duvido muito que um dia o que sinto por você vá mudar. 

A expressão de Coco se suavizou e ela passou os braços pela cintura de Velvet que se deixou cair sobre a outra garota. Elas se beijaram, o colchão afundou visivelmente quando os joelhos da fauna se apoiaram nele ao mesmo tempo que Coco deslizava para trás até suas costas estarem na cabeceira da cama e Velvet esta sentada em seu colo. A fauna passou sua mão pela nuca dela enquanto sentia a namorada aprofundar o beijo ainda mais. 

Ela se afastou um pouco para respirar, seu rosto completamente vermelho e as orelhas de coelho achatadas no topo de sua cabeça. 

— Tem certeza? — Coco ainda perguntou, sem julgamentos ou pressão, só havia cuidado em sua voz.

Balançou a cabeça confirmando. 

Coco se ergueu para ficar sentada na altura de Velvet que se apoiou em seus joelhos. Ela estremeceu um pouco quando sentiu as mãos da namorada vagando por sua cintura e indo da direção de suas costas, Coco se aproximou e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e beijou a pele que encontrou pelo caminho arrancando alguns suspiros da fauna. 

Coco começou a desabotoar o vestido de Velvet, quando todos os feixes se foram, ela subiu as mãos para puxar lentamente as alças do vestido. Logo sua pele macia e rosada pela vergonha ficou à mostra, os seios ainda firmemente presos no sutiã, ela não resistiu e se inclinou sobre a namorada e beijou seu colo e Velvet soltou seu primeiro gemido contido da noite. 

— Hmm… Coco? 

— Você está bem? Quer parar? 

— Não! Eu queria… 

— O que? — Coco inclinou a cabeça confusa e viu Velvet enterrar o rosto no seu ombro, de repente ela sentiu as mãos da fauna se atrapalharem na barra de sua camisa. 

— Tire isso. — Ela disse com a voz tão baixa que Coco só ouviu porque Velvet estava a centímetros de seu ouvido. 

Ela riu. 

— Claro que sim, tudo por você. — Coco puxou a camiseta e viu como o vermelho do rosto de Velvet ficou ainda mais intenso. 

Coco sorriu de forma tranquilizadora e guiou a fauna para se deitar de costas, Velvet apenas se deixou levar, ela estava se sentindo tão quente e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, talvez fosse melhor deixar Coco cuidar de tudo. 

Ela suspirou alto quando Coco se acomodou sobre ela, deixando seu peso ser sentido. Elas ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um bom tempo, até que Velvet revolver ergue as mãos e segurar a nuca da namorada e a puxá-la para um beijo. Coco deixou o resto do seu peso cair e deslizou sua mão de modo que tocou no seio da fauna e a fez soltar um gemido surpreso. 

— Foi demais? — perguntou preocupada erguendo o rosto.

Velvet só conseguiu balançar a cabeça veementemente, pois não confiava que seria capaz de pronunciar alguma palavra corretamente. Ela segurou a mão de Coco e a guiou de volta para seu seio. Não foi exatamente a primeira vez que houve esse tipo de contato, antes Coco já havia tocado seus seios, mas foi por cima da roupa, bem rápido e em um contexto diferente. Agora aquilo parecia mil vezes mais intenso. 

Coco estava ocupada distribuindo beijos no pescoço dela e abrindo o feixe de seu sutiã, nem percebeu quando Velvet empurrou seu próprio vestido para longe de suas pernas, ela sentiu as mãos da fauna subirem por suas costas e os dedos entrarem pelo seu próprio sutiã. 

Ela se ergueu e puxou a peça de roupa, tirou um minuto para apreciar a visão de Velvet muito envergonhada, porém nua. 

— Você é a garota mais linda do mundo. — afirmou se livrando de seu próprio sutiã.

— Não… — A fauna conseguiu murmurar. 

— Sim. É sim. — Coco simplesmente se abaixou e beijou o colo dela, depois o vão entre os seios e foi descendo seus beijos pelo abdômen de Velvet enquanto ouvia a fauna gemendo baixinho. 

— Ah, Coco… 

Voltando pelo mesmo caminho, Coco chegou até o rosto da fauna e beijou todos os locais que seus lábios eram capazes de chegar até enfim cobrir a boca dela com a sua. Sua língua deslizou para dentro aprofundando o beijo e abafando um gemido mais alto que Velvet soltou quando sentiu a mão de Coco adentrar por sua calcinha, logo vieram mais gemidos conforme o seu dedo descia para encontrar seu ponto mais sensível e estimulá-lo. 

Em poucos minutos Velvet se sentiu chegar em seu limite e quando Coco a penetrou, seu orgasmo chegou fazendo todo o seu corpo estremecer, vários segundos depois ela caiu exausta e respirando com dificuldade contra seu travesseiro. 

Um pouco tardiamente ela percebeu que Coco estava beijando sua testa e acariciando seu cabelo com delicadeza. 

— Isso foi… muito bom. 

Coco sorriu. 

— Eu te amo. 

Velvet sentiu seu coração inchar e algumas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. 

— Eu também. 


	3. Última Chance

  
  


Já era quinta-feira e tinha algo incomodando Ruby e não tinha nada a ver com o fato de sua mãe Summer ter descoberto que ela e Yang haviam chegado em casa tarde na noite anterior (culpa do vizinho fofoqueiro). O que estava perturbando Ruby era porque Penny parecia estar a evitando, de alguma forma. 

No primeiro dia de aula, a garota ruiva foi certamente um inconveniente em seu caminho, mas viu que sua primeira impressão foi precipitada e Ruby até gostou da companhia da garota que parecia segui-la para todos os cantos.

Porém, no dia seguinte, notou uma diferença no comportamento dela e quando Ruby tentou se aproximar, Penny arrumava alguma desculpa para se afastar. Não é como se elas fossem tão próximas assim para ela se ofender, mas Ruby era do tipo que gostava de saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo e o motivo de parecer que a garota tinha algo contra ela.

Por esse motivo, Ruby estava determinada a confrontar Penny naquele dia e ficou a esperando do lado de fora da sala de música, pois lembrava que uma das eletivas da ruiva era música. Claro que ela ficou escondida no corredor, porque sabia muito bem que aquele era o território dos inimigos.

~**~

Ao contrário de Pyrrha, que estava sentindo uma ansiedade agradável quando entrou na sala do laboratório de biologia, o local tinha seis mesas grandes distribuídas em duas fileiras, havia uma pia em cada uma dessas bancadas junto com outros instrumentos usados na aula, dois alunos deveriam ocupá-las.

Pyrrha olhou em volta, havia uma mesa desocupada e ela escolheu aquela, cinco minutos depois, a professora Peach entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, isso a decepcionou.

— Espero que todos estejam prontos para trabalhar duro esse ano, já que vocês são se formarem… — A professora Peach começou mais um baque alto na porta a interrompeu. — Senhor Arc? — Ela resmungou aborrecida, o rapaz loiro podia ser visto pela pequena janela da porta.

Ele fez um gesto juntando as mãos como se implorasse por perdão a professora soltou um suspiro e balançou a mão indicando que Jaune podia entrar.

— Desculpe pelo atraso, e que… — O rapaz começou, mas foi parado pela mulher que tinha uma cara de desinteresse nas desculpas dele.

— Não precisa dar desculpas, senhor Arc, se sente ali do lado da senhorita Nikos e vamos começar. — Ela respondeu o olhando com certa indiferença.

— Obrigado. — Ele veio e ficou ao lado de Pyrrha. — Ei! Parceiros de novo, não? — Jaune sorriu seu bigode se curvando levemente para cima.

— Sim, parece que sim. — Ela sorriu timidamente e olhou de forma vaga para trás onde havia deixado sua jaqueta dos rockers nas costas da cadeira onde sentava-se.

— Eeh, vamos manter isso entre nós, a Weiss ficaria brava se soubesse. — Ele pareceu nervoso quando percebeu para onde ela estava olhando e pareceu adivinhar perfeitamente o que Pyrrha pensou.

Pyrrha pressionou os lábios juntos, no ano anterior, Jaune entrou na Sanctum e eles se tornaram parceiros no laboratório de biologia, se davam muito bem e Pyrrha deixou seu sentimento pelo rapaz novato crescer, mas em algum momento que ela não faz ideia quando, Jaune começou a se envolver com Weiss Schnee e então agora ele era um mod. Péssimo para ela que justamente o rapaz que ela gosta fosse entrar na facção inimiga.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, vamos manter isso entre nós. — Ela disse se contentando com o que tinha.

— Senhorita Nikos e senhor Arc, vocês irão participar da aula ou a conversa aí é mais interessante?

— Desculpe. — Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e eles acabaram se olhando e rindo nervosamente.

— Peguei no verde. — Ele disse baixinho com um sorriso enquanto tocava em sua pasta escolar.

— Eu também. — Ela voltou a sorrir tímida e colocou sua mão sobre a mesma pasta verde que ele, mas tomando o cuidado para não se aproximar muito.

~**~

Weiss e Whitley chegaram alguns minutos atrasados na aula de música, culpa de sua mãe que escolheu justamente aquele dia para fazer sua chantagem emocional e tomou seus ouvidos com lamúrias de como seus filhos se recusavam a sequer fazer desjejum junto da própria mãe.

Ela revirava os olhos só de lembrar, talvez se sua mãe não passasse 80% do tempo bêbada ou dormindo, talvez, só talvez, não fosse uma tarefa tão desagradável ficar em sua presença.

— Veja aquilo, cara irmã. — Whitley disse soando cínico, com sempre.

Weiss olhou com pouco interesse para onde seu irmão mais novo indicou, ela viu a menina nova, como era seu nome? Penny! Isso mesmo. Estava sentada no canto um pouco isolada e tinha uma flauta transversal prateada em mãos.

— Ela… — Weiss não finalizou a pergunta, seu desinteresse substituído por uma desconfiança.

— Ela estava sentada na mesa dos rockers outro dia, e andava para cima e para baixo com Ruby. — Whitley lembrou.

— Foi como eu pensei, o que ela faz aqui? Não sabe que esse local é nosso? — Ela resmungou irritada.

— Ei! Weiss! — Jaune chamou do outro lado da sala, ele já estava com seu saxofone preso ao redor de seu pescoço e os outros meninos estavam ali perto também.

Weiss e Whitley se juntaram a eles para iniciar a aula, não que eles realmente precisassem daquilo, mas era sempre bom aquele momento antes do ensaio de verdade. Sim, eles tinham uma banda de jazz e o professor Paul deixava eles usarem a sala uma vez na semana, sempre depois da aula. 

Whitley se sentou na frente do piano, seu irmão era um talento nato desde muito jovem se aprimorando naquele instrumento. Seu namorado Jaune tocava saxofone, foi assim que se aproximaram, para falar a verdade, uma sorte, porque estavam precisando de um saxofonista mesmo.

Kobalt tocava a guitarra, Ivori baixo e Scarlet bateria. O último membro era seu parceiro e amigo responsável por criar o grupo, Flynt, que tocava trompete.

Weiss e Flynt eram amigos desde a infância por frequentarem a mesma escola, ambos apaixonados por música, ela tocou muitos instrumentos, mas o que Weiss realmente era boa e amava fazer era cantar. Foi ele que a incentivou mesmo quando ela não tinha expectativas de nada, afinal, até bem pouco tempo atrás, o único futuro que Weiss era capaz de deslumbrar era uma vida burocrática, chata e cinza na empresa da família.

Mas ela só precisou de uma faísca que foi alimentada, para ela se libertar e sonhar com algo que realmente iria a fazê-la feliz; a música. Tudo que Weiss queria era deixar tudo aquilo para trás e seguir uma carreira de cantora. Ela fez disso seu objetivo de vida e agora lutava por aquilo.

— Isso é tudo por hoje. — O professor disse recolhendo suas coisas. — Antes de saírem guardem os instrumentos se vocês pegaram um aqui do acervo. — Ele se virou na direção de Weiss. — A sala é de vocês, fechem a porta quando saírem. — Entregou a chave a mão dela.

Ele saiu junto com um bolo de alunos que estavam muito ansiosos para ir para casa e só faziam aquela aula para completar a quantidade de eletivas necessárias para passar no ano.

— Eu volto em um instante, rapazes. — Weiss disse com os olhos fixos em Penny.

Se aproximou da garota mais nova que estava guardando sua flauta no estojo.

— Ei? Penny? Não é? — falou e viu a garota se virar em um susto, depois de um segundo fazendo cara de paisagem, Penny sorriu.

— Sim, sou sim.

Weiss a olhou intensamente.

— Qual é a sua, em? — perguntou em tom hostil.

— Desculpe, eu não entendi. — Penny recuou, ela puxou o estojo o deixando na sua frente como uma barreira entre ela e Weiss.

— Não se faça de desentendida, porque eu não suporto gente desse tipo. Eu vi você na mesa dos rockers outro dia, e agora está aqui na nossa aula.

— De vocês? — Penny engoliu a seco.

— Sim! 

— Eu não entendo… — Ela recuou mais um passo.

— Pois eu vou desenhar. Rockers não são bem vindos aqui.

— Mas eu não sou! — Se defendeu.

— Mesmo? — Weiss debochou. — E o que você estava fazendo andando para cima e para baixo com a Ruby? Tão se pegando, é?

O rosto de Penny queimou em vermelho e os lábios dela começaram a tremer.

— Vou facilitar para você, se você quiser continuar saindo com os rockers e, claro, isso inclui a Ruby, você vai ter de parar de vir para as aulas de música, entendido? — Ela ralhou com uma voz dura e totalmente fria.

Penny sentiu algo molhado descer por seu rosto, imediatamente ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo para fora da sala.

~**~

Ruby ficou realmente impaciente, ela viu todos os alunos saírem da aula, menos os mods, claro, ela sabia que eles ficavam até tarde da sala ensaiando, mas por que Penny não tinha saído? Um pensamento ruim passou por sua mente… e se Penny resolveu ir para o lado dos mods? Talvez fosse por isso que a garota não queria mais contato com ela. Seria uma pena, realmente, mas Ruby teria de aceitar, tal decisão não era sua, e sim de Penny.

Ela não tinha nada em particular contra nenhum dos mods, claro que Ruby, Yang e Blake tinham uma história pessoal envolvendo Weiss, mas apesar de suas amigas odiarem a garota de cabelo platinado, Ruby nunca viu motivos para isso, entendia os motivos de sua irmã e de sua amiga para odiarem Weiss, mas a garota nunca fez nada para ela diretamente. A achava esnobe e cruel com os outros, mas de modo geral, todos os mods eram assim.

Se Penny virasse algo parecido, Ruby não podia interferir, apesar de realmente lamentar se tal coisa acontecesse.

Antes de terminar sua linha de pensamento, ela ouviu a porta bater com força, antes de virar e ver quem era, alguém passou correndo por ela, usando vestido verde e o cabelo ruivo alaranjado passou como um borrão.

— Penny? — Ruby inclinou a cabeça confusa, e virou para olhar na direção da porta e nada viu, tinha definitivamente algo errado. — Penny!?

Ela correu na direção onde a menina havia ido, no final do corredor tinha uma escada que Ruby se aproximou.

— Penny? Você tá aí? — perguntou, ela não ouviu resposta, mas ouviu o som de alguém chorando. — Penny? Eu quero te ajudar.

Seguindo o som, Ruby chegou na parte de trás da escada, no escuro, Penny estava lá sentada no chão e com o rosto enterrado em seus próprios joelhos.

— O que aconteceu? O que fizeram com você?

— Vai embora, Ruby. — disse com uma voz fragilizada.

— Não! Não vou! Não até você me dizer o que aconteceu? — respondeu firme, ela se sentou ao lado de Penny.

— Por que você se importa? — A menina virou o rosto para olhá-la, seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e vermelhos.

— Pensei que éramos amigas, mas você ficou toda estranha. — Ruby soou insegura ao dizer aquilo. 

— Você só está fazendo isso porque a Robyn te mandou ser minha amiga. — Penny disse com uma expressão magoada.

— O que? Do que você está falando? Você conhece a Robyn? De onde?

— Ela é amiga do meu pai e eu ouvi ela dizendo que ia pedir para você ser minha amiga por pena! — Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça escondendo o próprio rosto.

— Eu não sabia… — Ruby ficou em silêncio por um instante sem saber o que pensar sobre o que acabou de ouvir, mas ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça e colocou uma expressão de determinação no rosto. — Escuta, Penny. Pode ser verdade isso que você me disse, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ok? A última vez que eu vi a Robyn já faz duas semanas, e nós nem nos falamos por telefone, caso pense isso, então não teria como ela me pedir para ser sua amiga, eu fiz isso por minha própria vontade!

Por alguns instantes a garota não se moveu e Ruby já estava prestes a admitir a derrota e se retirar, mas então Penny ergueu a cabeça e a voz dela veio.

— Verdade? Você quer ser minha amiga de verdade e não por que alguém te pediu?

Ruby sorriu.

— Sim, se você quiser ser minha amiga.

— Eu quero! — A animação voltou para sua voz e Penny se inclinou em um movimento rápido abraçando Ruby em um aperto esmagador.

— Oh! Como você é forte! — Ela lutou para respirar.

— Desculpe. — Penny ficou constrangida.

— Pior do que a Yang…

— Me desculpe — Ela murmurou se sentindo culpada, mas Ruby riu a tranquilizando.

— Não se preocupe tanto com isso. 

Penny conseguiu sorrir e enxugou suas bochechas que ficaram molhadas, gesto que fez Ruby lembrar o que havia as trazido até ali.

— Ei, Penny, agora me conta o que aconteceu lá na sala de música.

— Eeh, bem… não foi nada, esquece isso.

— Não! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, por que você não quer contar? — Ruby perguntou desconfiada.

— Ela… ela disse que eu não posso ir às aulas de música e ser sua amiga, disse que eu tenho de escolher.

— O que? Ela? Weiss! — Ruby adivinhou certo, ela se levantou com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. — Aquela… Argh! Como pode! — rosnou parecendo furiosa.

— Ruby! Deixa isso pra lá! Eu vou sair da aula, posso fazer outra coisa. — Penny se levantou para ficar ao lado dela. — Xadrez é uma ótima opção.

— Você não vai sair! Ela não tem esse direito! A Weiss não manda nessa escola! E ela não vai mais se meter com você! Eu vou me certificar disso! — Ruby falou soando totalmente firme e confiante, de modo que causava arrepios em Penny.

— Como? — Estava admirada e de boca aberta.

Ruby sorriu de lado.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com nada! Eu cuido disso! Agora vamos!

— Para onde?

— Eu vou te acompanhar até a sua casa.

Penny sorriu aliviada.

~**~

Havia um parquinho não muito longe da escola, era comum Yang e suas amigas se reunirem ali após as aulas, a noite não havia crianças, o que tornava muito tranquilo e deixava o lugar praticamente só para elas, mas ainda tinham de se preocupar com policiais passando vez por outro e as expulsando por vadiagem.

O chão era de terra batida, havia duas gangorras, um escorregador, várias estruturas feitas de cano de aço que seriam para as crianças se pendurarem, alguns tiram argolas e outros balanço de madeira para se sentar

— Ei! Pessoal! — Ruby chegou correndo avistando as amigas perto da maior estrutura do parquinho. — Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês!

— Maninha, onde você esteve? — Yang perguntou pulando do alto da barra para perto da irmã.

— Eu acompanhei a Penny até em casa, ela não estava se sentindo bem.

— O que houve? — Pyrrha perguntou preocupada, ela estava escorada debaixo de um escorrega. — Ela está bem? Por que ela não sentou mais conosco esses dias?

— Vai ver a Coco assustou ela. — Nora respondeu olhando para a garota alta de óculos escuro ao seu lado.

— Eu? Bem, talvez isso seja uma possibilidade, mas não foi intencional. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Não! Não! Não tem nada a ver! — Ruby negou. — Vejam que parece que o pai da Penny é amigo da Robyn e por algum motivo ela achou que a Robyn estava me forçando a ser amiga dela.

— Que coisa sem sentido! Como ela pôde ter pensando em algo assim? — Yang se surpreendeu.

— Você disse que precisava de nossa ajuda? — Blake falou pela primeira vez, ela estava perto da mesma estrutura de aço que Yang se pendurava antes.

— Sim! — respondeu Ruby soando agradecida pelo fim da conversa mole. — São os mods! Eles estão intimidando a Penny!

— Típico! — Coco murmurou desgostosa.

— Que canalhas! — Nora rosnou com raiva. — Vamos mostrar para eles quem é que manda! Eu estava louca para acertar aquela Schnee com um chute bem dado no meio daquela fuça esnobe dela.

— Vai com calma aí. — Coco falou colocando a mão no ombro dela. — O que você acha, Yang? — perguntou se virando na direção da loira, todas fizeram o mesmo.

— Eu não sei, não vamos fazer nada sem antes falar com a Robyn, ok?

— Se for verdade que o pai de Penny é amigo da Robyn, então… — Pyrrha não completou sua linha de pensamento. 

— Não acham que aquela mulher tem algo a ver com isso, não é? — Nora falou soando subitamente preocupada.

— Não dá para saber… — refletiu Blake.

— Gente, por favor! — Ruby chamou novamente. — Não era isso que eu ia pedir!

— Então a gente não tá entendendo. — Nora fez uma cara de confusa.

— O problema é que a Penny tá na aula de música!

— Aaaah! Agora tudo faz sentido! — Yang revirou os olhos. — Grande erro, mas coitada, ninguém avisou a ela. O professor Paul lambe as botas da Weiss. Ouvi dizer que ele é doidinho para pegar ela.

— Ouvi dizer que ele era gay. — Pyrrha falou.

— Jura? Acho que tem muitos boatos sobre ele, então. — Yang riu.

— Gente! Vocês não estão prestando atenção! — Ruby resmungou impaciente.

— Desculpe, maninha, continua. — A loira disse ainda soando brincalhona.

— A Weiss mandou a Penny escolher entre nós e as aulas de música! — explicou resumidamente.

— E o que ela fará? — Coco perguntou cruzando os braços.

— Eu disse para ela que ela não precisa escolher e que a Weiss não tem o direito de mandar e desmandar na escola! — Ela falou firme.

— Mandou bem, Ruby! — Pyrrha elogiou.

— Mas os mods vão fazer da vida dela um inferno. — apontou Coco.

— Sim! — Ruby disse. — Por isso eu vou entrar na aula de música!

— O que? — Yang pareceu surpresa. — Espere aí, Ruby, eu estou vendo onde você quer chegar, mas tem noção que cruzar as fronteiras de território é uma coisa muito séria e que pode ter consequências. Rockers frequentando as aulas de música seria o mesmo que ter um mod no time! 

— Eu não vou deixar a Weiss levar a melhor disso, não vou deixar ela se sentir no direito de fazer isso com a Penny ou com qualquer um! — Ruby ficou com a voz alterada e uma expressão de absoluta determinação.

Yang se afastou um passo, fazendo uma cara aborrecida.

— Ruby. — Foi a voz suave de Blake que tocou em seu ombro chamando sua atenção, os olhos da fauna brilhavam sutilmente com admiração. — Eu vou com você. Te ajudarei em seu ato de resistência.

— Mesmo você odiando tanto a Weiss? — ela questionou.

— Especialmente por isso. — Blake sorriu solidária.

— Obrigada. — Houve um audível alívio da voz de Ruby.

— Ah! Que bosta! — Yang ralhou. — Eu não estou acreditando em vocês, querem começar uma treta por causa de uma garota que você acabou de conhecer. — Apontou para Ruby. — E você nem sequer a conhece! — Apontou para Blake.

— Não é essa a questão, Yang! É sobre justiça! — disse a fauna de forma repreensiva.

— Isso não é justiça, vocês tão é provocando eles e depois isso vai voltar para morder a nossa bunda! — Yang esbravejou. — Primeiro vocês provocam a Weiss, depois chega em vocês sabem quem e nós vamos nos fuder! A Robyn deixou bem claro que não devemos nos meter com aquela mulher! Esqueceram disso?! — Ela se voltou para as outras, Pyrrha e Nora pareciam desconfortáveis. — Coco? Você concorda comigo, não é?

— Até concordo, Yang, mas… eu vou apoiar a Ruby e a Blake nessa.

— Como é?

— Você sabe o que isso parece? — Coco perguntou. — Parece que você está se acovardando!

— Eu? — Yang pareceu revoltada. — Claro que não! 

— Então vamos lá! É a amiga da sua irmã e você não fará nada? 

— Se é algo importante para a Ruby… — Pyrrha disse. — Então eu vou ajudá-la. — A ruiva se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro da garota mais jovem. — Pode contar comigo.

— Obrigada. — Ruby sorriu sentindo seu rosto se ruborizar um pouco.

— Aaaah, não! Fala sério que vocês realmente tão fazendo isso? — Yang parecia indignada. — Que fique claro que eu não concordo! Sem falar que tenho aula extra de física na quinta-feira.

Pyrrha se encolheu um pouco.

— Ah, eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu tenho aula extra de biologia… 

— Ei! — Foi a vez de Ruby tocar no ombro de Pyrrha. — Está tudo bem, eu não gostaria que você fosse prejudicada por causa disso.

— Mas… — Pyrrha tentou.

— Não se preocupe. — Blake disse. — Eu e Ruby já é o bastante, Weiss e nem os outros vão ter coragem de fazerem nada contra Penny enquanto nós estivermos lá. Sem falar. — A fauna lançou um olhar frio na direção de Yang. — É melhor assim, afinal, alguns de nós não querem se queimar com a Robyn.

Yang cruzou os braços e fez uma careta de desagrado para as palavras dela.

— Isso já é o bastante! — Ruby falou. 

— Desculpe não poder ajudar mais. — Coco disse parecendo realmente infeliz. — Mas se precisar de algo fora da aula de música, sempre pode chamar a gente.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu e depois se virou para a irmã. — Você vai contar para a Robyn?

— Duvido que ela vá te impedir, na verdade, menor chance de isso acontecer. — Yang suspirou. — Você vai contar para ela, entendeu? 

Ruby sorriu.

— Entendi.

Yang sorriu também. 

— Vem aqui. — A loira abriu os braços e Ruby deu dois passos e elas se abraçaram.

~**~

No dia seguinte, Penny fez questão de andar com Ruby, aquele assunto desagradável não foi mencionado, ela ignorou todos os olhares antipáticos que Whitley lhe lançou durante a aula de história.

Ruby a levou para o refeitório onde Penny pela segunda vez se sentou ao lado dos rockers. Ela desembrulhou um sanduíche de almôndegas enquanto observava com curiosidade Nora atirar amendoins direto da boca de Yang, as duas pareciam entretidas com algum tipo de competição.

— E aí, Penny, como você está? — Foi Coco que perguntou soando confiante, porém amigável.

Penny, que estava distraída com a brincadeira de Nora e Yang, quase se assustou quando ouviu seu nome.

— Oh, sim, obrigada por se preocupar. — Ela respondeu se voltando para a garota de óculos escuro e boina, tinha a impressão que Coco era uma pessoa mais séria e madura se comparada às outras meninas.

— A Ruby contou que seu pai é amigo da Robyn, é isso mesmo? — perguntou cutucando distraidamente seu prato de frango xadrez.

Penny olhou hesitante para Ruby que estava sentada ao seu lado, a menina assentiu com um sorriso a tranquilizando.

— Sim. — respondeu ainda um pouco tímida.

— De onde eles se conhecem? Mantle? — Coco arriscou.

— Sim, eu não lembro muito bem, porque era muito pequena, mas papai e Robyn são grandes amigos.

Coco balançou a cabeça como quem estava contente com o que ouvia.

— Você deve ficar conosco o máximo possível durante o período da escola. — Ela disse com um leve tom de autoridade, não do tipo agressivo ou opressivo, mas como um líder respeitável diria. — Ande perto da Ruby, e sente com a gente durante as refeições.

Não havia sido um pedido.

Penny assentiu com uma expressão triste, ela se virou e olhou discretamente para a mesa dos mods não muito longe dali.

— Por que vocês se odeiam? Eu não entendo porque todo mundo não pode ser amigo.

Quando ela disse aquilo, houve uma série de reações diferentes na mesa, Pyrrha pareceu se entristecer, algo semelhante passou pelo rosto de Ruby, já Blake tinha uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como uma mistura de raiva e aversão, Nora que havia parado de jogar os amendoins a olhou com desconforto e amargura, já Yang, se virou para ela com uma expressão azeda. 

— Não basta o que a Weiss fez com você? E você ainda se pergunta o por que? — A loira disse em tom agressivo fazendo Penny se encolher um pouco.

Coco soltou um suspiro, ela foi a única que uma reação de indiferença para o questionamento de Penny.

— Isso é uma história longa, mas acho que se você quer saber realmente como tudo isso começou, você deveria perguntar para a Robyn e se ela quiser te contar…

— Você ficará enojada! — Yang resmungou.

— Por favor, vamos falar de coisas agradáveis, sim? — Nora implorou.

— Nora tem razão, não vamos estragar o apetite. — Pyrrha disse. — Ruby você está pronta para o primeiro jogo?

— Mas já? — A menina pareceu em choque e Pyrrha riu.

— Vai ser daqui a duas semanas, podemos treinar se isso vai te deixar mais segura.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, Pyrrha. — Coco falou. — Vamos marcar no fim de semana e depois da aula. 

— Espera ai. — Yang exclamou. — Nos fins de semana eu trabalho na oficina da Joanna! 

— A gente não precisa de você mesmo! — Nora riu e jogou um amendoim na loira que acertou bem no meio da testa dela.

— Ai! Obrigada por ressaltar que eu não sou um membro importante nesse time!

— Não é isso, Yang! — Pyrrha falou. — Mas para Ruby treinar, não é necessariamente preciso um goleiro! E você pode ajudar na semana, quando puder.

— É, mana, não se preocupa com isso. — Ruby disse. — Todos nós valorizamos muito você!

— Diga por você! — Nora riu e jogou outro amendoim na cabeça dela.

— Você está muito saidinha, Nora! — Yang falou em tom de brincadeira. — Que tal isso, em? — Ela pegou uma almôndega de seu prato e atirou na direção da ruiva.

— Ah! Sua idiota! Me sujou! — Nora gritou quando o pedaço de carne atingiu o seu peito.

Yang riu alto.

— Agora você vai ver! — Nora enfiou a mão no prato de Coco pegando vários pedaços de frango.

— Ei! Meu almoço! — Coco reclamou, mas antes mesmo de terminar de falar, Nora já havia atirado a comida na direção de Yang.

— Cretina! — A loira exclamou quando a comida a sujou.

— Ei! Vamos parar com isso, gente! — Ruby gritou.

— Assim que você quer? Dois podem jogar esse jogo! — Yang pegou uma grande quantidade de macarronada em suas mãos tirada do seu próprio prato e jogou na direção de Nora que percebeu isso e foi rápida se abaixando na hora.

A comida de Yang passou direto pela a amiga e viajou por cima de outra mesa até atingir a cabeça de alguém e um grito agudo foi ouvido de modo que o refeitório inteiro ficou em silêncio naquele instante.

— Ah não… me ferrei. — Yang murmurou de olhos arregalados.

A macarronada atingiu em cheio a parte de trás da cabeça de Weiss, a garota se levantou rapidamente e se virou com uma expressão absolutamente furiosa, seus olhos azuis feito pedras de gelo se focaram em Yang.

— Xiao-Long…. eu sabia! — Ela gritou com uma voz colérica. 

— Eles nos atacaram! — Whitley gritou também.

— Sua… idiota turrona! Como se atreve? — Ela berrou, a fúria sendo projetada com intensidade por sua voz, Weiss arrancou das mãos de Neptune um prato de torta e atirou com toda sua força na direção de Yang.

— Merda! — Yang ralhou saindo no meio do caminho, mas realmente não precisava, porque aparentemente Weiss tinha uma péssima mira, a torta fez uma curva e acertou em cheio a cara de Coco. 

— Meu óculos! — A garota se ergueu tirando o óculos para ver que o impacto quebrou a armação, além de ter deixado seu rosto todo sujo. 

Coco rosnou perdendo seu habitual bom senso, ela agarrou seu prato de frango xadrez e atirou na direção de Weiss que era melhor desviando do que jogando, o prato atingiu Neptune, bem nas costas. 

— É GUERRA! 

Alguém gritou sem Penny saber quem foi, o que se seguiu depois disso, ela só poderia descrever como o completo pandemônio. Neptune atirou um hambúrguer em Pyrrha que revidou jogando macarrão nele, Whitley acertou Ruby com sorvete de baunilha, Nora pegou dois recipientes de ketchup e maionese, ela subiu em cima da mesa e ficou disparando eles como se fossem armas. 

Ela se escondeu debaixo da mesa e de lá viu vários alunos fugindo, parecia que ninguém queria se meter na disputa entre os dois grupos. Penny viu quando alguém caiu no chão, foi Jaune, Coco esfregou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na cara dele, de repente algo acertou as costas da garota, foi uma bandeja e quem estava segurando era Weiss que acertou Coco mais duas vezes antes de Yang aparecer e jogar mais molho de tomate na cabeça dela. 

Penny viu Jaune tentar limpar a sujeira do rosto, mas de repente os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele cobriu a boca com as mãos, olhou para os lados e se arrastou para debaixo de outra mesa longe da visão dela. 

Ouviu outra pessoa cair no chão, olhou para trás e viu que Nora havia sido derrubada por Scarlet e Kobalt, os dois rapazes tinham cada um, dois recipientes de ketchup e maionese. 

— Vingança. — Um deles disse antes de ambos apertarem os recipientes e cobrirem Nora como se ela fosse uma salada enquanto riam. 

— Meu cabelo! Você vai pagar por isso, Schnee! — Essa foi a voz de Yang. 

Foi nesse momento que a porta do refeitório se abriu em um baque muito alto, Penny viu a professora Goodwitch entrar com passos rápidos e uma expressão assustadoramente enfurecida no rosto. Imediatamente todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam com pavor para a mulher. 

— Vocês…. — A professora começou com a voz pingando de raiva. — Passaram de todos os limites! 

~**~

Weiss entrou com sua scooter, apelidada carinhosamente por ela de “Queen Lancer”, na frente da grande casa de três andares que ficava em uma rua sem saída do bairro Millbridge, a região mais nobre de Argus. Ela tirou seu capacete aberto da cabeça, seu cabelo alvo ainda tinha manchas avermelhadas de molho de tomate, apesar de seus esforços para se limpar no banheiro da escola. Suas roupas estavam em uma situação bem pior, o vestido branco feito sob medida estava arruinado, aquela sujeira jamais sairia dali.

Não importava, Weiss não dava um centavo por aquela roupa. Ela compraria outra, ela falaria com sua costureira e mandaria fazer um outro vestido. Apesar de não ligar para os bens materiais, Weiss se importava com seu orgulho. Foi atacada e não deixaria isso barato, não era pelas roupas ou pelo seu cabelo, era pelos princípios, os rockers tinham de aprender uma lição.

Ela colocou sua vespa de pintura azul perolada ao lado do Bentley branco de seu pai, o carro caro da prestigiada marca era a joia da coroa do homem, Weiss não duvidava que ele gostava mais daquele carro do que de seus próprios filhos e esposa.

Alguns segundos depois, Whitley entrou estacionando sua própria scooter de cor branca ao lado da sua.

— Vamos entrar logo, irmã, não suporto mais essa imundice. — Ele disse olhando com desprezo para seu terno bem cortado sujo com diversos materiais irreconhecíveis. 

— Os rockers irão pagar por isso, especialmente aquela loira turrona! — Weiss ralhou ameaçadoramente e seu irmão assentiu.

Os dois entraram e assim que passaram pela sala tiveram um encontro desagradável com seu pai. Jacques Schnee saiu de uma porta como se estivesse ali esperando estrategicamente os filhos passarem, ele estava sem o casaco e sua gravata afrouxada, mas seu cabelo eram tão bem arrumado como sempre, nem um fio fora do lugar e penteado para trás, branco como a neve assim como seu bigode que escondia sua boca. Mas a forma como suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e as rugas ao redor de seus olhos se apertavam, indicava que o homem estava furioso.

— Que droga foi essa que vocês estão pensando? — Jacques esbravejou.

— Olá, papai. — Whitley cantou sarcástico. — Boa noite, para o senhor também.

— Não me desafie, menino! — Ele apontou um dedo para o filho. — Recebi uma ligação da escola, já sei o que aprontaram. Vocês ficarão de castigo! 

Weiss riu audivelmente.

— Eu acho que não, papai. — Ela sorriu e andou passando por ele ignorando seu pai.

— Volte aqui! Vocês ainda moram sob o meu teto e tem de me obedecer! 

Whitley que estava a acompanhando ao seu lado parou quando Weiss também parou.

— Nós não temos de fazer nada, tão pouco te obedecer. — Ela disse e viu pelo canto de olho seu irmão concordar com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu vendo como o rosto de seu pai ficou vermelho de raiva. Weiss não saiu vitoriosa como ela queria na guerra de comida contra os rockers, mas conseguiu uma vitória contra seu pai, já era o bastante para ela ficar satisfeita.

— Não se preocupe tanto com sua casinha, papai, nós só vamos usar o quarto. — finalizou Weiss.

~**~

Yang abriu vagarosamente a pesada porta dupla de madeira preta da sua casa, a residência bem antiga e tradicional da cidade com arquitetura do século passado se destacava por seus tijolos de vermelho intenso, pelas marquises e janelas pintadas de preto. Seria uma construção complementar sóbria, requisitos na da última era monárquica do país, se não fosse pelo terraço florido que sua mãe Summer cultivava com tanto esmero, as rosas eram suas preferidas. Mal o outono chegou e elas já estavam desabrochando como de costume, o pequeno jardim estava colorido e perfumado.

Assim que colocou seu pé para dentro, latidos repetitivos foram ouvidos e logo um corgi preto e branco apareceu abanando seu pequeno rabo parecendo muito feliz por sua chegada.

— Zwei, não. — Yang tentou desviar do cachorro, ele estava tentando lamber suas botas, provavelmente sentindo o cheiro da comida que ficou presa em suas roupas.

Apesar de estar tentando falar baixo, claro que sua chegada foi percebida, os cômodos eram pequenos, na época que a residência foi feita, o espaço era escasso e a população grande, as casas cresceram para cima e não para os lados.

— Yang? Você está bem? — Summer correu em sua direção, a mulher era bem mais baixa que ela e ficou na ponta dos pés para examiná-la melhor. 

— Eu tô bem.

— Tem certeza? Você tem o péssimo hábito de esconder machucados. — Ela disse tentando levantar suas camisa para ver se havia algum hematoma.

— Tenho certeza, mãe, o pior que aconteceu foi acertarem uma bandeja nas minhas costas, eu juro. Nem doeu.

Summer se afastou um pouco, ela olhou em seu rosto, Yang sabia que a mulher estava procurando sinais de inverdade em suas palavras. Por fim, ela comprou sua história e sua expressão se aliviou por um segundo, para no segundo seguinte ficar zangada e Summer acertou um tapa em seu braço.

— Ai!

— O que você estava pensando? Brigando na escola, Yang? Dentro da escola? Quer estragar o seu futuro? — Summer esbravejou.

— Não! Eu… foi mal, eu juro que não vai mais acontecer.

— Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. — A voz veio de algum lugar atrás dela, foi Ruby que entrou um tanto tímida pela casa, Zwei imediatamente correu para seus pés para lamber suas botas também.

— Você, mocinha… — Summer disse com uma voz crítica. — Nunca ia esperar esse tipo de comportamento de você! 

Ruby abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

— Mamãe, não fique brava. — Yang envolveu o corpo da mulher com seus braços e encostou sua cabeça na dela.

— Yang, você está me sujando!

— Nós não tivemos culpa. — Ruby fez a mesma coisa que sua irmã e também abraçou sua mãe.

— Uma suspensão de uma semana e vocês querem que eu não fique brava? — Summer resmungou.

— É porque nós nos preocupamos com você, mamãe. — disse Yang com uma voz melosa que sabia que Summer não ia resistir.

A mulher soltou um prolongado suspiro.

— Raven vai ficar sabendo disso.

— Não.... — reclamou Ruby.

— Já esperava por isso, mas você vai nos ajudar, não é? — Yang tentou fazer uma carinha fofa que desarmou Summer mais uma vez.

— Ah, vocês não tem jeito.

~**~

Coco estacionou sua moto na frente da casa de madeira branca e amplo jardim que ficavam dentro de um condomínio na zona mais nova da cidade, ela colocou seu capacete no braço e caminhou na direção da porta, mas antes de chegar lá, alguém a abriu, era seu irmão mais velho, Toma.

Ela estranhou o vê-lo ali com uma expressão apreensiva, mas continuou andando em sua direção. 

— Coco, por favor. — Ele implorou, o cabelo castanho estava bagunçado e os olhos angustiados. — Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois, por favor.

Coco o olhou levantando uma sobrancelha, ele ainda estava bloqueando a porta, mas ela podia ouvir a voz de seu outro irmão, Mata, vindo lá de dentro.

— Papai! Por favor, não faça isso! Está sendo muito drástico! — Mata dizia.

Ela olhou para Toma com uma expressão séria e determinada, fez um gesto para ele sair do meio, o rosto dele se entristeceu enquanto ele abria caminho para Coco passar, ao entrar ela viu seu pai Marcus parado no meio da sala, os braços cruzados e uma expressão enfurecida.

Coco olhou para baixo e viu uma mala aos pés de seu pai.

— O que é isso? — Ela perguntou de forma resignada e rígida.

— Eu estou dando um basta nessa situação, Coco. — Marcus disse soando cansado.

— O que isso significa, pai? — Sua voz era controlada.

— Não! — Seu irmão Mata saiu de perto escondendo o rosto, parecia preste a chorar.

Coco quis consolá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela se manteve fria e firme olhando para seu pai.

— Eu vou te dar uma última chance, Coco. — Ele era severo. — Pare de se encontrar com essa fauna, pare de envergonhar sua família!

— Eu já disse antes, e vou dizer de novo. — Ela começou. — Eu amo a Velvet e não ligo para o fato de ela ser uma fauna! Não vai ser você, e nem ninguém que vai me separar dela!

Marcus fez uma expressão furiosa, depois fechou os olhos com uma falsa resignação.

— Eu já te dei chances demais, não posso aceitar um filho meu se deitando, se relacionando com um fauno! Agora se envolve em brigas, é isso que acontece quando se fica perto de faunos, você começa a agir feito animal igual a eles.

Coco fechou as mãos em punhos muito apertado, seu sangue subiu para a cabeça e ela teve de usar toda sua força de vontade para se controlar naquele momento.

— Então é isso? É essa sua decisão? — Ela perguntou não sabendo de onde tirou tanta frieza.

— Quem escolheu isso, foi você, Coco! Eu te dei muitas chances! Fui tolerante até não poder mais! Achei que era um erro passageiro, que você logo se cansaria dessa brincadeira de namoricar uma fauna, esse é o tipo de coisa que uma família decente não pode tolerar! — Ele gritou exasperado. — Arranje uma garota decente para você e respeite a mim e a sua família, essa é sua última chance!

— Eu já tenho uma garota decente, pai. — Coco falou com a mesma voz inflexível e apática. — Você nem sequer a conhece. Você nunca quis conhecê-la. Se ao menos… você saberia a garota incrível que Velvet é.

— Eu sei o que ela é... um fauno! Pelo amor dos deuses! Será que você não vê!? — Ele disse agora soando desesperado. — Claro que não! Mas um dia você entenderá e verá que seu pai estava certo.

— Eu nunca esperei muito de você… mas isso foi demais para mim. — Coco falou deixando a decepção escapar por sua voz. — Se é assim que você vai agir, então tudo bem, eu aceito. — Ela pegou a mala.

— Coco, não! Por favor! — Toma implorou ainda perto da porta. — Não faça isso! Não troque sua família por um fauno!

— Eu não queria, mas não vou abrir mão da pessoa que eu amo por causa do preconceito estupido de vocês! — Ela cuspiu as palavras deixando parte de sua raiva transparecer. — Se não são capazes de entender isso, então eu vou sair por mim mesma!

Marcus torceu o rosto em uma expressão furiosa.

— Você não é mais dessa família! — Ele esbravejou.

— Foda-se! Eu não faço questão! — Coco esbravejou de volta e saiu pela porta com passos duros.

— Você vai se arrepender! — Marcus gritou da porta enquanto ela subia em sua moto e saia em disparada.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Voltando para Casa

  
  


— Eu agradeceria se você não risse. — Blake falou tentando parecer séria.

— Não estou rindo, eu juro. — Ilia respondeu pressionando os lábios em um esforço para não rir. — Eu só não estou acreditando que vocês fizeram isso, queria ter visto.

— A Yang pintou o cabelo da Weiss de molho de tomate, você teria adorado. — Blake falou com um pequeno esboço de sorriso no rosto mediante a lembrança. — Mas a Nora acabou com ketchup dentro das calças.

Ilia riu audivelmente.

— Meninas? — Foi a voz de sua mãe que chamou, Blake e Ilia se viram para ver Kali com metade do corpo aparecendo pela porta da grande cozinha. — Vocês já podem ir para casa.

— Podemos ajudar mais, mãe. — Blake tentou, ela ainda não havia tirado o avental.

— A fila está quase acabando, e não quero vocês duas andando tão tarde da noite por aí. — As orelhas felinas de Kali estavam envoltas em um pano de modo que seu cabelo escuro e curto ficava preso, mas não escondia sua característica fauno.

— É melhor irmos, Blake, prometi que ajudaria Sienna amanhã com as crianças. — Ilia disse tirando seu avental e ficando apenas em sua calça cropped e uma camiseta preta simples.

Ela tinha a pele marrom escura, olhos azuis claros, o cabelo castanho e comprido que sempre estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ilia era um fauno de camaleão, o único indício disso eram as manchas escuras que podiam ser vistas por toda sua pele, inclusive no rosto, ela poderia facilmente se passar por humana, se não fosse pelo fato que aquelas manchas mudavam de cor conforme suas emoções. Se Ilia sentia vergonha, todas as manchas ficavam rosa, se ela sentia raiva, ficavam vermelhas, se tinha medo, ficavam azuis, e assim se seguia.

Por esse motivo ela sempre acabava sendo hostilizada por humanos estranharem tal característica. Era fácil tolerar um fauno com orelhas de gato fofas, ou uma cauda de cachorro bonitinha, mas nem toda característica fauno era realmente tão bem “aceita” pelo humanos, ter presas de javali na boca ou escamas de crocodilo pelo corpo não só dificultava sua vida como o fazia ser duplamente alvo do preconceito.

— Ok, então vamos. — Blake falou tirando seu próprio avental o deixando em cima do armário da cozinha, ela foi até a porta e ficou diante de sua mãe, Kali era alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ela. — Não trabalhe demais. — Ela disse cuidadosa.

Kali sorriu.

— Vocês duas tomem cuidado na ida, ouvi alguns dizendo que viram um humano rondando o centro.

— Vamos tomar cuidado, senhora Kali. — Ilia disse ao lado de Blake.

— Até mais tarde. — Ela se inclinou e beijou rapidamente o rosto de sua mãe que retribuiu no mesmo instante. 

As duas caminharam por um curto corredor engordurado e de pintura cinza, conforme se moviam o barulho aumentava, quando passaram por uma porta dupla grande, deram de cara com um amplo refeitório improvisado com várias mesas retangulares de madeira com banco no mesmo estilo, havia muitos faunos ali, todos usando roupas simples e velhas. Para muitos deles, aquele lugar representava tudo, era ali que poderia comer caso não tivessem alimento em casa ou abrigo para aqueles que nem casa tinham.

O governo tinha um total de zero interesse em ajudá-los, foi por isso que há cinco anos o pai de Blake e a mãe adotiva de Ilia, Sienna, criaram aquele lugar, o Centro de Apoio aos Faunos de Argus. Não passava de uma escola antiga que foi transformada em base de operações durante a guerra e depois até serviu como fábrica improvisada de munição no final do período da guerra, ficou abandonado por anos, mas agora era algo que eles se orgulhavam muito, um lugar seguro para os faunos daquela cidade.

— Um humano rondando o centro… — Ilia disse quando saíram do prédio, o vento gelado da noite fez a pele das duas garotas se arrepiarem. — O que você acha disso? — Ela vestiu seu casaco de camurça.

— Espero que não seja nada, porque você sabe que não podemos contar com a polícia para nada. — Blake vestiu sua jaqueta de couro preta.

Ilia estremeceu quando a palavra polícia foi dita.

— Estamos sempre por conta própria, dos humanos a gente sempre espera o pior.

Blake parou de andar e se virou para encará-la, parecia que ia dar alguma bronca na amiga, mas de repente a postura de Ilia ficou rígida e os olhos dela se fixaram em algum lugar atrás de Blake, ela se virou para ver o que a amiga estava vendo e avistou uma figura misteriosa sentada na calçada do outro lado da rua.

— O que aquela humana está fazendo aqui? — Ilia perguntou.

— Espera só um pouco… — Blake estreitou os olhos, poder ver no escuro era uma ótima vantagem naquelas situações. — Aquela é a Coco!

— Hã? — Quando Ilia piscou, sua amiga Blake saiu correndo na direção da garota humana, ela, sem alternativa, foi atrás.

— Coco? — chamou Blake.

— Ei, Blake. — Coco respondeu parecendo desanimada, ela nem se levantou do seu lugar.

— O que houve? — Notou que a garota não havia trocado de roupa desde a guerra de comida naquela tarde, um segundo depois percebeu que Coco estava usando uma mala como assento.

— Eu estava procurando a Velvet, mas não quis entrar ali, achei que não ia ser legal da minha parte fazer isso… — Ela soltou um suspiro cansado. — Depois eu pensei melhor, e acho que ela não deveria me ver assim…

Blake se ajoelhou para olhar Coco melhor.

— O que aconteceu com você? Não me diga que…

Coco levantou a cabeça, uma expressão dura em seu rosto.

— Meu pai me expulsou de casa, ele disse que eu não sou mais da família.

— Inacreditável… — murmurou Ilia logo atrás dela. — Foi por causa da Velvet?

Coco balançou a cabeça confirmando, ela enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um maço de cigarro, o colocou um na boca e acendeu com um isqueiro.

— Eu não acredito que ele realmente fez isso… — Blake parecia igualmente incrédula, porém, muito mais triste do que qualquer coisa. — Você já sabe o que vai fazer? Tem para onde ir?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo.

— A Velvet vai ficar tão perturbada quando souber. — disse parecendo sem esperança.

— Não pense nisso agora. — Ilia aconselhou. 

— Ilia tem razão, você precisa de um banho, comer algo e descansar, depois você pensa no resto. — Blake se levantou ficando de pé. — Você pode ficar na minha casa, por enquanto.

Coco a olhou surpresa.

— Tem certeza? E os seus pais?

— Eles não vão se importar. — Blake sorriu e estendeu a mão para a colega.

— Se é assim, eu vou aceitar. — Coco segurou a mão oferecida e agradeceu a ajuda.

~**~

**_Mistral, capital._ **

— Hmmm… não há o que fazer no momento. — Raven disse ao telefone, em uma sala ricamente adornada com tapetes e papel de parede ao estilo do Vacuo, ela estava na frente de uma pequena mesa com um telefone verde-água.

— Raven, eu não sei mais o que fazer com essas meninas… — Summer resmungou do outro lado da linha. — A senhora Goodwitch deixou claro que da próxima vez será uma expulsão! E a Yang insiste em dizer que não quer fazer uma faculdade…

— Ei, calma, as coisas vão acabar bem. — Raven a tranquilizou. — Eu vou conversar com elas quando eu voltar, eu prometo. — Ela olhou de relance para trás, seus olhos vermelhos registrando que Vernal estava escutando a conversa apesar de fingir trabalhar.

— Só foi uma semana, mas isso me deixou muito estressada. — Summer disse. — Sinto sua falta. — Ela suspirou abatida.

— Eu também, gostaria de está aí para lhe ajudar, sábado estarei de volta.

— Como estão as coisas na capital? — Ela perguntou soando mais animada.

— Entediante, o cliente está se demonstrando ser mais difícil do que o esperado. — Raven se virou para olhar Vernal novamente que lhe lançou uma expressão indiferente. — Não quero aborrecê-la ainda mais, comprei algumas roupas para nós, para as meninas também. — Ela se virou para a janela.

— Isso parece adorável, por favor, não esqueça de trazer aquela geleia de novo. — A voz suave dela fazia o coração de Raven se aquecer.

— Não vou, já até comprei. — Ela sorriu suavemente ainda olhando pela janela do quarto do hotel. — Eu preciso desligar agora.

— Oh, claro, já é tarde mesmo. — Summer falou. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — respondeu com uma voz suave.

Ela desligou o telefone o colocando no gancho, sua expressão ficou imediatamente mais severa e Raven andou na direção de Vernal, ela usava uma vestimenta tradicional de Mistral chamada quimono, de cor vermelha e preta, o que cominava bem com seu cabelo negro e seus olhos que tinha a cor vermelha.

— Alguma coisa? — Raven perguntou seca para ela.

— Nada, nosso prazo está se esgotando. — Vernal respondeu, ela era uma mulher bem mais jovem que Raven, a pele terrosa e os olhos azuis ciano, tinha um corte de cabelo arrojado, bem curto e usava roupas mais modernas como calça cropped e sapatilhas.

— Temos até domingo para ele abrir o pico. — Raven disse se sentando ao lado dela, em cima da mesa havia um tipo de máquina do tamanho de uma mala, com rolos de fitas, boninas, botões e válvulas que lembrava um rádio.

— Mas já estamos de tocaia há cinco dias! O contato dele não veio! — argumentou Vernal.

— Você está sendo impaciente. — Raven pegou o maço de cigarro que estava sobre a mesa e colocou um na boca o ascendendo logo em seguida em um movimento rápido e preciso de um isqueiro.

— Vamos ter de matá-lo de qualquer forma, não entendo porque esperar. — Ela disse um tanto aborrecida.

Raven soltou a fumaça do cigarro.

— Nosso trabalho não é questionar, a chefia pediu, a gente obedece. — Raven a olhou de soslaio. — Está mais rabugenta que o comum hoje.

— Eu odeio ficar de tocaia, prefiro pôr a mão na massa, isso aqui não tem a menor graça! A coisa mais emocionante que fizemos nessa missão foi colocar a droga dessa escuta no quarto do Luteolous e a coisa mais interessante que ouvimos foi ele transando com duas prostitutas.

— Vernal… — O tom de Raven era de desapontamento. — Isso não é um jogo para a sua diversão. — Ela voltou a tragar a fumaça do cigarro e ficou com uma expressão distante enquanto olhava para nada em particular.

— Não quis dizer isso, é só que… sinto que estamos perdendo tempo! Esperamos esse suposto contato dele e até agora nada.

De repente uma voz começou a sair no aparelho em cima da mesa.

— O que estava dizendo? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha e lhe sorriu um tanto pretensiosa.

Vernal se emudeceu quando o ponto de escuta que elas haviam implantado no quarto vizinho começou a funcionar.

— Eles vão sair. — Ela disse interpretando a conversa em vacunês dos dois homens que vinha da máquina.

— Sim, e o que estávamos esperando? — Raven se levantou puxando uma pistola de entre as dobras de sua roupa. — Vamos! Não é isso que você queria? Por a mão na massa? Ou mudou de ideia? — Ela brincou tocando brevemente o queixo da outra mulher.

Vernal bufou e abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto balançava a cabeça.

— Vamos, então. — Ela se levantou puxando sua própria pistola que estava presa na parte de trás de sua calça.

~**~

— Como um pai pode fazer isso com a própria filha? Eu não consigo entender! — Ghira bateu seu punho na mesa fazendo os copos de chá e as tigelas balançarem.

Ele era um homem excepcionalmente alto, os anos trabalhando nas fábricas o fizeram ter um corpo duro e volumoso de músculos. Uma espessa barba lhe cobria metade do rosto e caia até seu pescoço de tão longa, seus olhos eram pequenos e tinham um tom ainda mais amarelado dos que o de Blake, o cabelo muito escuro já apontava os primeiros fios grisalhos.

Ghira poderia facilmente se passar por humano, pois sua característica fauno eram garras de pantera retráteis que ficavam no lugar das unhas de suas mãos, uma luva seria o bastante para escondê-las, mas ele nunca usou, mesmo no auge do inverno Ghira sempre andou exibindo suas garras sendo um dos que mais defendiam o orgulho fauno.

— Por mais que os pais não concordem com as escolhas dos filhos, nunca se deve fazer algo assim. — Kali disse em tom bem crítico. — Espero que isso não lhe ofenda. — Ela se voltou na direção de Coco que estava sentada no lado oposto na mesa.

— Não, parece bem certo isso. — A garota humana respondeu.

Já era manhã e como Blake havia dito, seus pais não se importaram de receber Coco em sua casa por um tempo.

— Lamento o incômodo, eu sei como deve ser difícil para vocês receber uma humana, não quero causar mais problemas do que vocês já tem.

— Oh, isso é gentil de sua parte. — Kali disse sorrindo, ela se inclinou para trás na almofada baixa que formava conjunto com a mesa estilo chabudai, bastante tradicional onde as pessoas costumam se sentar no chão para fazerem suas refeições. — Blake, meu amor, traga outra garrafa de leite, por favor. — disse para a filha que estava na cozinha e não podia ser vista daquele ângulo.

— Certamente que ficar em uma família de faunos, vai lhe causar problemas também. — Ghira disse soando abatido. — Talvez até bem mais. Eu sei que você é uma moça direita, e Velvet também, não é justo isso que vocês estão passando.

— Ela já está sabendo? — Blake perguntou aparecendo, ela colocou a garrafa de leite sobre a mesa e se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, um grande sanduíche de atum em suas mãos.

— Eeeh, não, eu vou procurá-la hoje. — Coco respondeu não conseguindo esconder bem seu desânimo.

— Eu tenho muito carinho por Velvet, ela é uma ótima pessoa, você tem sorte de tê-la, mas saiba de uma coisa… — Kali falou naquele mesmo tom de voz crítico, era surpreendente como ela poderia alternar facilmente entre uma expressão doce e no segundo seguinte duro feito uma rocha. — Se você magoar os sentimentos dela, vai ter de se ver com todos nós.

— Mãe! Não! — Blake quase engasgou e depois olhou constrangida para a amiga. — A Velvet confia em você e nós confiamos também.

Coco assentiu.

— De qualquer forma, eu vou tentar dar um jeito nessa situação o mais rápido possível.

— Qual o seu plano? Ghira perguntou olhando por cima do copo de chá que ele virou na boca.

— Arranjar um emprego.

— Fale com a Robyn. — Blake disse. — Ela tem muitos contatos, com certeza vai ter algo para você.

— Eu vou.

~**~

Um pequeno tintilar de um sino foi ouvido quando Velvet abriu a porta, o lugar era bem modesto, com papel de parede de margaridas e madeira pintada de branco e verde-jade, com poucas e estreitas mesas de formato circular, um armário baixo onde livros podiam ser vistos, o cheiro de café moído permeava no ar junto junto com a fragrância de pão fresco.

Atrás do balcão humilde à qual Velvet se aproximava, estava uma outra fauna, de estatura baixa, o cabelo curto e volumoso, branco como a neve, nas laterais de sua cabeça se projetava um par de orelhas de ovelha.

— Bom dia, Velvet, como está hoje? — Fiona perguntou com sua voz que sempre soava juvenil apesar de ela ser cerca de cinco anos mais velha do que Velvet que completou em fevereiro seus dezoito anos.

— Bom dia, veterana, me sentindo um pouco angustiada, para ser sincera. — respondeu dando a volta no balcão e guardando seu casaco em um compartimento que ficava escondido.

— O que aconteceu? — Fiona pareceu preocupada enquanto ia na direção dos fundos onde a cozinha ficava.

— Na verdade, não aconteceu nada, mas senti algo ruim ontem, não dormi direito por causa disso.

— Ruim em que sentido? Está doente? — Ela ligou a luz, era uma cozinha pequena e simples.

— Não! Não foi nada assim, eu só… — Velvet cruzou os braços como se quisesse abraçar a si mesma, ela desviou o olhar parecendo tímida. — Não sei explicar, desculpe por preocupa-la.

Fiona sorriu para ela, seus olhos verde esmeralda sempre pareciam simpáticos e confiantes não importava a situação. 

— Não se preocupe com isso, você precisa ocupar a sua mente, que tal fazermos alguns croissants?

Velvet sorriu agradecida.

— Vamos sim.

As duas faunas trabalharam durante a manhã, o café pertencia a Fiona, ficava no bairro onde 90% da população eram faunos, eles abriam pela tarde, servindo café e pães variados.

Velvet colocou uma bandeja cheia de croissants no forno, depois ela se virou limpando as mãos que estavam brancas pela farinha.

— Veterana, posso perguntar uma coisa?

As orelhas dela se contraíram e Fiona levantou o olhar para ela parecendo curiosa.

— Sempre. — respondeu.

A fauna de coelho se aproximou parecendo um tanto aflita da mesa onde Fiona estava sovando mais massa. 

— É que… como você se sente por saber que você e a Robyn nunca poderão se casar?

Fiona piscou surpresa, depois lhe deu um olhar meio condolente.

— Nunca? Quem lhe disse isso? Eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza que um dia, eu e Robyn vamos nos casar! — Ela disse cheia de convicção.

— Mas…

— Sim. — Fiona a interrompeu soando séria e calma. — Hoje, o casamento entre faunos e humanos não é legal perante a lei, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza que um dia isso irá mudar.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Não podemos nem nos candidatar! Como esperamos que um governo feito por humanos vá…

— Ei! — Fiona a chamou quando parecia que Velvet ia entrar em desespero. — Nós estamos juntos e vamos continuar lutando pelos nossos direitos! Não vai ser fácil, ninguém disse que iria, mas vamos vencer, uma luta de cada vez! Há dois anos conseguimos derrubar a lei que proibia faunos de votar, é só uma questão de tempo até termos um fauno na câmara dos vereadores. 

— Acha que isso é o suficiente?

— Não! Não é! Vivemos em um mundo de humanos, eles nos escravizaram por séculos, não faz nem 60 anos que a escravidão acabou, mas ainda sofremos com todo o tipo de dificuldade. Por isso temos de ser fortes, ter esperança, ficar juntos e lutarmos. — Fiona deu a volta na mesa e puxou Velvet para um abraço. — Você não tá sozinha, você tem todos os seus irmãos e irmãs faunos com você.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu retribuindo o abraço.

— Velvet? Você está aí? — Alguém chamou da porta.

— Coco? — A fauna de coelho recuou com uma expressão assustada. — O que será que ela faz aqui a essa hora?

Velvet correu para a frente da loja e Coco estava realmente lá com uma cara abatida.

— Deuses aconteceu alguma coisa… — Ela constatou apenas vendo a namorada daquela forma.

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. — Coco falou muito séria.

… 

— Não, não pode ser! Isso é culpa minha! — Velvet chorou, as duas haviam se sentado em uma das mesas do café.

— Não é! Você não tem culpa do meu pai ser um idiota! — Coco reafirmou procurando a mão da namorada em cima da mesa.

— Mas eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse! — Velvet se afastou.

— Ninguém queria, por favor, não se martirize! — implorou.

— Coco, eu estou estragando sua vida! — Velvet disse tentando limpar seus olhos.

— Nunca diga isso! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! — Ela se levantou e foi até a fauna se ajoelhando perto dela. 

— Mas, Coco…

— Ei! Eu não preciso dele! Foda-se o meu pai! Se ele não te aceita, o problema é dele. — Coco levou a mão até o rosto dela. — Nada vai mudar entre nós! Entendeu? — Ela limpou o rosto de Velvet com seus dedos.

— Entendi…

Coco se ergueu e se virou na direção do balcão, Fiona estava lá observando com cuidado, mas sem interferir.

— Ela não parece bem, será que…

— Claro. — Fiona disse antes da garota humana terminar a frase. — Leve ela para casa. — Ela ofereceu o casaco da fauna mais nova para Coco que o pegou rapidamente.

— Eu que deveria cuidar de você neste momento, não o contrário. — Velvet se levantou fungando e parecendo aflita.

Coco riu fracamente.

— Não se preocupe com isso, vem comigo. — Ela puxou a fauna para seus braços e beijou rapidamente o topo da cabeça dela, entre suas orelhas, enquanto passava o casaco pelos ombros de Velvet.

~**~

Argus Limited era uma grande linha de trem que ligava a capital com a cidade de Argus, o trem pego na estação suntuosa da capital cruzava as altas montanhas onde era sempre inverno até o extremo norte onde Argus se encontrava. 

Raven sempre fazia aquele caminho quando precisava ir e volta da capital. Alugou uma cabine confortável para a viagem de seis horas entre as cidades, estava distraída olhando pela janela, a floresta de pinheiros coberta de neve era bonita e a convidava a ficar pensativa.

Já Vernal estava cochilando na cama que ficava na cabine, talvez ela tenha passado um pouco dos limites e bebeu algumas taças a mais do que deveria do vinho que Raven pediu do serviço de bordo. Aquela menina sempre ficava sonolenta depois de algumas doses, não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco para isso, aquela era uma péssima característica para um agente de campo, mas Raven achava pessoalmente fofo, simplesmente não conseguia deixar de nutrir um carinho por sua parceira. 

Sabia muito bem que ela era uma mulher e sabia ainda melhor como Vernal poderia ser forte e decidida, mas ainda sim, a via como uma garota jovem demais e que não precisava trabalhar daquela forma.

De repente um barulho baixo a tirou de seus pensamentos, Raven percebeu que o som vinha da porta, como se algo estivesse arranhando a madeira da entrada. Ela se levantou intrigada com aquele som e foi até a porta a abrindo para o lado, Raven nada viu, apenas o corredor do trem vazio para ambos os lados.

Ela sentiu algo tocar em sua perna e olhou para baixo de repente alarmada, ela havia sido pega de surpresa? 

Havia um gato todo branco e com pelos longos se esfregando em seu pé e Raven piscou diante da situação inesperada.

— Um gato? O que faz aqui? — Ela perguntou ao animal não esperando resposta.

— O que está havendo? — Vernal ergueu a cabeça achando que estava sonhando, pois viu Raven segurando um gato branco em suas mãos.

— Esse rapazinho estava arranhando nossa porta.

— Deve ser de algum outro passageiro. — Ela disse bocejando logo em seguida.

— Tem razão. — O gato miou. — Hmm? O que foi? Você quer isso aqui? — Raven disse colocando o gato sobre a mesa onde os resto da janta estavam. — Pegue um pouco disso. — Ela deu alguns pedaços de frango para o animal que imediatamente começou a comer.

— Talvez ele tenha sido atraído pelo cheiro da comida. — Vernal falou se sentando na cama, sua cara estava ainda sonolenta.

— Provável. O dono dele deve estar por aí o procurando.

— Katze!? Katze!?

Como se previsse o que ia acontecer, elas ouviram uma voz feminina chamando pelo corredor. O gato reagiu àquilo e levantou a cabeça na direção do que presumivelmente era sua dona. Raven o pegou e o levou até a porta, de lá ela viu uma jovem mulher se aproximando e olhando para os lados.

— Katze!? — A mulher chamou e o gato que estava no braço de Raven reagiu miando. — Katze! Você está aí! — Ela correu em sua direção pegou rapidamente o felino que pareceu contente e reencontrar sua dona. — Obrigada por recuperar ele, eu virei as costas um segundo e ele havia sumido da minha cabine.

— Não foi nada. — Raven sorriu e se encostou casualmente na lateral da porta. — Essa coisinha adorável foi bem vinda aqui. 

Raven analisou rapidamente a mulher de cima a baixo, a pele pálida, os olhos azuis celeste, o cabelo completamente branco e amarrando em um rabo de cavalo muito prático e uma franja caia sobre seu olho direito, a mulher não podia estar muito acima da casa dos vinte anos e usava um terno quase completo, o casaco estava em falta e seu colete estava aberto como se ela tivesse saído às pressas.

A mulher franziu o cenho e se mexeu parecendo desconfortável.

— Nós… nos conhecemos? A senhora não me parece estranha. — Ela perguntou soando desconfiada.

— Talvez eu tenha uma aparência comum. — Raven sorriu divertida.

Foi a vez da mulher mais jovem a olhar de cima a baixo a analisando.

— Duvido muito, não há nada de comum em sua aparência.

— Obrigada.

— Não foi exatamente um elogio. — respondeu seca.

Raven riu mais uma vez.

— Foi um prazer ajudá-la, agora se me dar licença. — Ela deu um passo para trás e em um movimento rápido a outra mulher a seguiu impedindo de fechar a porta ao atravessar seu corpo para dentro da cabine.

— Espere só um instante, agora estou lembrando de você… — Ela se interrompeu quando seus olhos caírem em Vernal que estava meio enrolada em um cobertor, depois mirou a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa e por cima o quarto de forma geral que claramente era uma cabine de casal. — Eh, me desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. 

Recuou com um visível vermelho sobre suas bochechas.

— Acredite, você não estava. — Mas o jeito que Raven estava sorrindo só a fez ficar com ainda mais vergonha e não havia dúvidas que Raven fez aquilo de propósito.

— Me desculpe, de qualquer forma. — Ela murmurou baixinho e saiu pelo corredor até sumir de vista.

Raven fechou a porta e caminhou para dentro.

— Aquela era Winter Schnee? — Vernal perguntou se levantando e indo até a mesa para colocar o resto de vinho que havia sobrado da garrafa em sua taça.

— Era sim. — Raven voltou a se sentar na cadeira que estava antes, perto da janela. — É a filha mais velha do Jacques, eles não se dão bem, ela foi estudar na capital, deve estar voltando para Argus para ficar.

— Pode ser apenas uma visita. — Vernal presumiu virando a taça na boca.

— E trazendo o animal de estimação? Duvido.

— O que será que a fez voltar se odeia tanto o pai?

— E quem não odeia Jacques Schnee? — Raven ironizou.

— Ele mesmo, eu suponho. — Vernal sentou na cadeira ao lado de Raven cruzando as pernas, ela realmente não estava usando calças naquele momento. — Ela achou que nós… — Sorriu sem terminar a sentença.

— Ela se enganou. — respondeu Raven soando bem tranquila e tirando a taça das mãos dela. 

— Ei! Eu ainda ia beber isso? — protestou.

— Você já bebeu o bastante. — Ela sorriu e bebeu o resto do vinho que havia sobrado na taça.

~**~

Raven abriu a porta e imediatamente Zwei apareceu saindo da sala latindo e com a língua de fora.

— Ei, rapazinho, sentiu minha falta? Eu também. — Ela largou a mala no chão e se abaixou para afagar atrás da orelha dele do jeito que o cachorro gostava.

— Raven? 

A voz que a chamou foi familiar e capaz de revigorar cada célula de seu corpo, sua presença era o que dava sentido à vida de Raven. 

— Estou em casa. — sorriu contente e fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto Summer corria em sua direção. 

— Senti sua falta. — Raven disse enquanto abraçava a esposa. 

— Eu também. — Summer se afastou um pouco apenas para olhá-la. 

E assim ficaram por um tempo até Raven tocar o rosto dela. 

— As meninas? 

— Yang foi para a oficina, e Ruby para a casa de uma amiga nova. — respondeu Summer sorrindo. 

— Então temos a casa só para nós. — Ela constatou passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. 

— Acho que… — Nesse momento Zwei latiu. — Nós e o Zwei. — Summer riu olhando o corgi. 

— Ele vai ter de esperar um pouco, pois quero aproveitar esse tempo que tenho com minha esposa. — disse Raven. 

— Você não vai nem tomar um banho? 

— Você virá comigo? 

Um rubor subiu pelo rosto de Summer. 

— Parece uma ótima ideia. 

O toca-discos tocava uma música suave, um jazz antigo que ambas gostavam e lembrava da época que se conheceram, vinha do quarto, a porta do banheiro estava aberta e deixava a melodia entrar.

As cerdas da escova passavam pelos fios longos e negros do cabelo de Raven, os dedos de Summer acompanhavam o movimento da escova enquanto desemaranhava as mechas. 

— Você dormiu? — Summer perguntou com uma voz baixa. 

— Hmmm… — Foi a única resposta de Raven que estava encostada em Summer dentro da banheira, a espuma era a única coisa que escondia a nudez de ambas as mulheres. 

Summer riu e deixou a escova de lado da grande banheira com pés de ferro, uma herança dos avós de Raven. Ela passou os braços ao redor da esposa e descansou o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça da esposa. 

— Eu te amo. — Ela disse balançando seu rosto e deixando o cheiro do cabelo de Raven invadir seu nariz. 

Raven abriu os olhos em fim, e se mexeu as tirando da posição confortável que haviam ficado por bastante tempo. Ela se virou ficando de frente para Summer e se aproximou tomando seus lábios em um beijo rápido. 

— Eu também te amo. — Passou um dedo pelo nariz dela a fazendo rir brevemente, um som que fazia seu coração vibrar.

— Raven… — Summer murmurou enquanto se inclinava para frente e a beijava mais uma vez, ela gemeu quando sentiu a esposa se aproximar mais e deixar parte do peso de seu corpo cair sobre o dela. — Hmm… Não vamos nem para a cama? 

— Não. — Ela riu suavemente e voltou a beijá-la novamente, Summer derreteu no beijo e passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela, suas pernas foram logo em seguida ao redor da cintura de Raven. 

Ela gemeu audível ao sentir os dedos familiares apertarem sua cintura e a contornarem na direção do meio de suas pernas, Summer se abriu mais para recebê-la e rapidamente sentiu-se sendo tocada e estimulada da forma que lhe já era muito bem conhecida, Raven estava familiarizada com cada parte de seu corpo e sabia até o mínimos detalhes que nem a própria Summer sabia de si mesma. 

Raven suspirou sentindo com o sexo de sua esposa recebia bem os seus dedos, apesar da água que seus corpos estava parcialmente submergidos, ela podia sentir como Summer estava excitada e sorriu para isso. 

— Sentiu minha falta? — perguntou tanto pretensiosa enquanto movimentava sua mão contra o sexo dela. 

— Todos os dias. — respondeu arfando e jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto sentia seu orgasmo se aproximar. 

Raven sorriu de um jeito triste, Summer não viu isso pois estava de olhos fechados. Ela se aproximou afundando seu rosto no meio do seios dela e Summer sentiu o calor na base de seu ventre se intensificar até explodir e ela revirou os olhos enquanto seu corpo estremecia de prazer. 

Summer abriu os olhos para perceber que Raven estava acariciando sua bochecha e tinha um olhar distante. 

Aquilo não era tão incomum, ela já havia percebido muitas vezes esse mesmo padrão de comportamento onde após fazerem amor, Raven parecia ficar distante e até um tanto melancólica. No começo Summer pensou se tratar dela ter lembranças do falecido marido, mas quando tomou coragem de perguntar a esposa, Raven deixou claro que não era isso, mas jamais esclareceu o que a levava a se agir dessa forma. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Revelação

  
  


Yang havia acabado de descer de sua moto e foi atravessar a rua, ela teve de parar quando o bondinho passou, o veículo todo amarelo bem tradicional da cidade de Argus, cruzava por todos os bairros antigos, como era o caso daquele bairro.

— Yang?

Ela ouviu alguém lhe chamar, quando levantou a cabeça viu que era um rapaz loiro e sorridente dentro do bondinho.

— Sun!? — Yang acenou para ele, o rapaz correu por dentro do veículo e saltou dele ainda em movimento direto para a rua, ele tinha a pele bronzeada, usava uma camisa branca e calças velhas seguradas por suspensórios, o cabelo vivia uma bagunça e o seu longo rabo de macaco sempre agitado na base de suas costas. — Vindo do turno da noite?

— Sim, pode apostar! — Ele sorriu, mas Yang notou que o fauno estava cansado pelo jeito que seus olhos estavam caídos, o que não era uma surpresa, Sun trabalhava no estaleiro, uma rotina de 12 horas de trabalho, e às vezes ele pegava turno extras apenas para ganhar um salário miserável e se sustentar.

— Legal, você já comeu hoje?

— Oh, não precisa se incomodar, eu estou bem.

— Não comeu. — Yang constatou com uma expressão dura. — Vamos ali que eu vou te pagar um café da manhã.

— Não, não precisa. — Ele recuou com uma posição defensiva e parecendo constrangido.

Sun era um cara muito correto, mas às vezes podia ser realmente orgulhoso quando acontecia alguma situação onde ele era colocado na posição de coitado. Yang não o julgava por isso.

— Relaxa, amigos fazem esse tipo de coisa, vem logo! — Ela disse para convencê-lo e já saiu andando para que Sun não tivesse opção de recusar mais.

Ele piscou, depois sorriu agradecido, Sun a seguiu na direção de um beco, ela sentou em um banquinho que ficava na esquina, um balcão simples que atrás deste estava os utensílios de cozinha igualmente simples, algumas panelas. Claramente um local com inspiração tradicional de Mistral com bandeiras pintadas com caracteres próprios da escrita oriental.

Uma moça com o cabelo preso em um coque apareceu e Yang lhe solicitou um prato completo de macarrão, chá e dois ovos cozidos.

— Yang, eu…

— Ei! Tá tudo bem, ok? — Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele. — Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, você precisa começar a aceitar ajuda dos seus amigos, se não você vai se matar de tanto trabalhar.

Sun abaixou a cabeça parecendo triste.

— Você tem razão, mas é que…

— Sem desculpas. — Yang interrompeu ele e o rapaz fauno ficou surpreso por um instante.

— Sabe, quando te conheci, achei que você era uma pessoa diferente.

— Hm? Como assim? — Ela perguntou, mas naquele momento a moça colocou o prato de macarrão na frente deles e Sun perdeu completamente o foco, sua barriga roncou alto e ele começou a salivar.

Yang riu.

— Vai lá, é todo seu.

— Mas e você? — Ele perguntou hesitante.

— Eu já comi em casa.

Sun agradeceu mais uma vez e começou a comer em uma velocidade que deixaria até Nora impressionada. Yang ficou o observando por um tempo, já que claramente o rapaz não tinha condição alguma de falar com a boca tão cheia. Sun já tinha quase acabado quando gritou de repente e derrubou a tigela de macarrão .

Yang olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido e um senhor idoso, que deveria ter uns 60 anos, havia puxado com muita força o rabo de Sun.

— O que é isso? O que você está fazendo? — Yang se levantou gritando enraivecida, o homem continuava puxando a cauda do seu amigo até que Sun caiu do banquinho no chão.

— Essa barraca é minha! E eu não quero o seu tipo de gente comendo o meu macarrão! — O velho gritou.

Yang trincou os dentes, ela olhou rapidamente para a mulher que havia servido a eles antes, ela não sabia se era filha ou neta daquele velho, só sabia que ela estava olhando para a cena com uma cara de pena o que deixou Yang com ainda mais raiva.

— Larga ele agora! — Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Yang puxou o homem pela camisa, pego pelo movimento brusco, o velho soltou o rabo de Sun.

— Não, por favor! — A garota que estava atrás do balcão implorou. — Ele é só um velho!

— Um velho racista de merda! — Yang empurrou ele o fazendo desequilibrar, infelizmente ele não caiu.

— Yang, não! Deixa isso! — Sun se colocou de pé. — Não faça isso, só vamos embora logo!

Ela o olhou com sua expressão torcida em fúria.

— Seu velho nojento! — Yang literalmente cuspiu nele, ela puxou o dinheiro do bolso de sua jaqueta e colocou na bancada para a garota.

— Nojento é ver uma menina tão bonita saindo com um fauno imundo cheio de piolhos! — O velho rosnou grosseiro.

— Seu… — Yang tentou ir até ele, mas os braços de Sun seguraram ela ao redor da cintura a impedindo de avançar.

— Uma pena que o grande imperador Kanji não conseguiu matar todos esses faunos detestáveis! 

— Yang, não! Deixa ele, por favor! — Sun implorou quando ela mais uma vez tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços. — Eu estou te pedindo, esquece isso!

— Velho desgraçado! 

Ela rosnou pela última vez antes de se virar e sair andando parecendo fumaçar de tanta raiva, Sun veio logo atrás.

— Que velho cretino… — Yang continuou resmungando. — Como você pode agir dessa forma? Por que não revidou? — Ela se virou para o amigo fauno.

Sun abaixou a cabeça parecendo ainda mais cansado do que quando chegou.

— Você não entende, revidar só piora a situação para nós. — Ele a olhou parecendo tão infeliz. — Pra você não acontece nada, porque você é humana, mas quando se trata de um fauno, a gente está sempre errado, mesmo quando estamos apenas nos defendendo.

Yang trincou os dentes, respirou fundo e soltou o ar colocando sua melhor expressão “normal” no rosto.

— Ok, você tem razão.

— Você vai deixar isso para lá, não é? — Sun perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Ela enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta e virou o rosto para longe dele.

— Eu tenho de ir agora, se cuide. — Yang saiu sem uma despedida de verdade.

~**~

— A chave, senhorita, o vizinho aqui do lado às vezes é barulhento, mas ele responde bem a ameaças. — O homem careca e com presas de morsa falou, um cigarro entre seus dedos e um terno azul marinho que era claramente grande demais para ele.

— Obrigada pelo aviso, senhor. — Winter respondeu, ela não tinha muito, apenas uma mala grande e a caixa com buracos onde seu gato Katze estava.

— Me desculpe a pergunta, senhorita. — Ele começou depois que Winter colocou sua mala no chão e a caixa de Katze em cima da mesa do pequeno apartamento já mobiliado. — Mas o que uma moça tão distinta está fazendo aqui em um lugar como esse?

O lugar tinha um papel de parede amarelado pelo tempo, uma mancha de mofo podia ser vista em um canto do teto, ela era capaz de sentir um cheiro pungente de cerveja que vinha no carpete, mas ao menos a mobília parecia relativamente nova e o aquecimento funcionava bem. Winter já esteve em locais piores, se fosse sincera, depois que abandonou a família e foi sozinha para a capital, ela recusou qualquer ajuda que sua mãe lhe ofereceu e seu pai fazia questão de nem lhe ofertar nada. Ele queria que ela sofresse tanto a ponto de se arrepender e voltar para casa com o rabo entre as pernas.

Mas Jacques Schnee sempre a subestimou. Winter não recuou por mais dificuldade que tenha passado. Mesmo assim, depois de conquistar tanto, ela estava aqui! De volta aonde tudo começou.

— Talvez eu não seja tão distinta quanto o senhor pensa. — Winter disse soando um tanto grave e sombria.

O homem soltou um bufo misturado com um riso.

— Eu só… — Ele começou, mas parou de súbito quando Winter puxou seu casaco de forma causal, os olhos do fauno caíram direto na cintura da mulher onde estava um coldre com uma pistola bem visível.

— Eu vou pagar três meses adiantado. — Ela disse tirando um maço generoso de dentro do casaco e depois descartando a peça de roupa em cima de uma cadeira.

Ele olhou rapidamente, um filete de suor escorreu na lateral da testa enquanto ele riu nervosamente.

— Claro, senhorita, como queira. — O homem pegou o dinheiro da mão dela e saiu mais apressado do que a educação permitia.

Winter fechou a porta trancando com a chave, ela caminhou de volta até a mesa abriu a caixa permitindo que Katze saísse, o gato parecia um pouco assustado com o novo local, mas não demorou até ele se acomodar em um canto do sofá e dormir enrolado em si mesmo. Enquanto isso, Winter foi desfazer sua mala, tirou algumas peças de roupa do meio e colocou na gaveta, um pequeno baú apareceu.

Uma expressão dolorida surgiu no rosto de Winter, ela pegou o baú e o colocou em suas pernas o abrindo logo em seguida, um suspiro escapou de sua boca enquanto pegava alguns dos papéis que estavam ali em suas mãos.

— Eu não fugirei dessa vez!

~**~

Yang levantou a cabeça ouvindo um som de motor alto, um V12, ela podia dizer apenas pelo barulho, olhou pela porta da oficina que por trás das grades a rua podia ser avistada, ela abriu um sorriso conhecedor identificando a ferrari 250 azul marinho que parou do outro lado da calçada.

Ela se levantou fazendo o movimento de limpar suas calças, mas era algo inútil, já que Yang usava um macacão cáqui velho manchado permanentemente de graxa, suas mãos também estavam escuras por manipular as peças e ferramentas das diversas motocicletas que estavam na oficina, as carcaças de tanques, chassis e pneus que ficavam empilhados perto das paredes, latas de tintas no chão, prateleiras e balcões cheios das mais diversas ferramentas e peças menores como parafusos, porcas e engrenagens.

Já fazia cerca de dois anos que Yang costumava frequentar a oficina, até que há oito meses Joanna a convidou para trabalhar nos fins de semana, ela até recebia pelo serviço, mas mesmo que não recebesse, Yang iria de qualquer forma. Ela amava estar ali, amava trabalhar nas motos e queria aprender tudo que podia.

Yang viu uma mulher descer do carro, usava uma roupa bem bonita, calças de cintura alta, uma blusa amarela e um lenço envolta do pescoço amarrado com perfeição, o seu cabelo era incrivelmente longo e preso com uma trança estreita, os fios escuros que parecia o mesmo tom de azul do carro. 

A mulher se aproximou entrando na oficina.

— Ah, você está aqui, acho que esqueci que era sábado. — May falou soando um pouco rabugenta, mas esse era o normal dela.

— Boa noite para você também. — Yang jogou irônica.

— Quem está aí? — Joanna surgiu através de uma porta na parte de atrás.

Ela usava exatamente a mesma roupa de Yang, mas Joanna era bem diferente fisicamente, ela era uma mulher negra muito alta, seu cabelo era bastante curto e penteado para trás com gel, suas feições eram angulosas e severas, mas sua personalidade poderia ser o completo oposto daquilo, se por um lado ela realmente tinha uma faceta rústica, Joanna também tinha seu lado jovial e zombeiro.

— May? Eu deveria saber que era você quando ouvi o barulho daquela ferrari.

— Assim você vai fazer parecer que eu sou uma dondoca! — May resmungou sem realmente estar brava.

— O que? Está me dizendo que você não é uma dondoca? Minha vida foi uma mentira! — Joanna zombou.

— Idiota! — May ralhou, ela mal havia terminado de falar quando Yang surgiu na sua frente com uma cara de criança diante de um brinquedo novo.

— Pensou naquilo?

— Naquilo?

O rosto de Yang murchou repentinamente.

— Sobre a corrida.

— Ah! — May revirou os olhos. — Escuta, guria, eu já te falei para ter paciência, tu é jovem ainda, não precisa de toda essa pressa para correr e arriscar tua vida.

— Mas eu só queria uma oportunidade.

— Eu já te expliquei isso, tu começa na 50! Depois vai para a 100, depois…

— Eu já entendi, mas eu consigo! Você disse que eu tinha de ter 18 anos, eu tenho 18 desde julho! Eu quero participar de ao menos uma corrida! May, por favor.

May olhou para ela, depois procurou Joanna, as duas pareceram ter uma conversa silenciosa, então May franziu o cenho como se tivesse perdido a discussão. Yang sentiu a mão de Joanna tocar seu ombro.

— Se você se sente pronta para correr, então vamos fazer isso, vai ter uma competição no dia 2 de novembro, motos de até 100 cilindradas, lá na Street Views.

— Ah sim! Eu quero muito! — Yang se animou.

— E a tua mãe? A senhora assustadora? — May perguntou fazendo aspas com os dedos.

— Ela não pode saber!

— Tá doida, menina! — Joanna exclamou parecendo revoltada.

— Por favor! Ela não entende que eu quero ser piloto! Ela quer que eu faça uma faculdade e seja médica ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu não quero isso! — Yang explicou angustiada.

— Você sabe que uma coisa não exclui a outra, não é? — May falou cruzando os braços. — Eu faço faculdade e piloto.

— Mas para você isso é apenas um hobbie, eu quero ser profissional!

— Tem certeza disso? Você ainda é jovem, pode mudar de ideia! — May argumentou.

— Pode parar de agir como se fosse a minha mãe! — Yang resmungou irritada.

— Hmm! — Joanna se afastou com as mãos erguidas.

May ficou a olhando com uma expressão severa, mas depois suspirou.

— Tá bom, ok, foi mal. — Ela pareceu arrependida. — Eu vou te ajudar a montar sua moto para a corrida, você não tem uma, não é?

— Não posso usar a minha?

— É melhor não. — Joanna disse. — Vamos pegar umas peças aqui e montar uma moto nova, feita para correr, o que acha?

Os olhos dela brilharam. 

— Sim! Mas… vai dar tempo? 

— São o que? Sete fins de semana até lá? Talvez você tenha de vir alguns dias na semana, mas eu quero que você participe do processo todo, correr em uma moto que você mesma fez! Se quer ser profissional como diz, isso vai ser o primeiro passo! — Joanna decretou soando bem seria.

— Entendi, vou me esforçar ao máximo!

— É isso que eu gosto de ouvir, quem sabe com você e May correndo, os Rockers Cup façam pontos o bastante para entrar no campeonato. Já pensou? — Ela se virou para May. — O que acha? Você não ia gostar disso? Disputar com os grandes?

— Se eu quisesse, já teria entrado em uma equipe profissional, mas estou focada nas coisas do grêmio e com a Robyn dentro do concelho dos estudantes, você sabe.

— Mas May… — Yang que falou. — Você é tão boa, parece que você está desperdiçando seu talento!

May sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu estou bem, eu tenho alguns privilégios que outros não tem, mas se esse ai é o seu sonho, eu vou te ajudar a chegar lá, apesar de não ser o meu.

Foi a vez de Yang sorrir. 

— Obrigada, obrigada a vocês duas.

— A gente gosta de você, guria. — May socou levemente seu ombro e Joanna fez o mesmo com o outro ombro enquanto sorria.

~**~

Yang saiu tarde da oficina, ela apenas trocou sua roupa, mas ainda precisaria tomar um banho quando chegasse em casa, aliás, só de imaginar que sua mãe já deveria ter chegado e o sermão que levaria por causa da suspensão e da briga no colégio, Yang suspirou desejando não precisar chegar em casa.

Ela estava indo na direção de sua moto que ficou estacionada na parte dos fundos da oficina, pegou seu capacete e puxou as correia para pôr na cabeça, foi quando pelo canto de olhou viu algo se aproximar, por puro instinto Yang desviou do que ela imediatamente identificou como um cruzado de direita que veio certeiro no seu rosto.

Deu depois passo para o lado e se colocou em posição de combate para lutar com quem fosse que estivesse a atacando, ela viu quem era, o reconheceu, um rapaz alto e branco, o cabelo vermelho-escuro escovado para trás e um par de pequenos e afiados chifres em sua cabeça, a cicatriz vermelha viva em seu olho esquerdo o fazia ser bastante singular. Ele sorriu de um jeito quase perverso a luz fraca nos postes da rua.

— Você ficou mole, Yang. — Ele debochou em tom cínico. — Usava uma roupa toda preta.

— Porra, Adam! Que susto do caralho que tu me deu aqui! Vai pra merda! — Ela xingou se endireitando, suspirou e olhou para ele por um segundo e depois riu. — Qual a sua, em? Tá fazendo o que aqui?

— O que você acha? — Ele deu de ombros com uma expressão indiferente. — Vamos sair por aí? 

— Por isso que você não tem amigos! Chega nas pessoas no soco! 

Ele sorriu levemente para aquilo, Yang pôde ver mesmo com a iluminação ruim. 

— Escuta, quero pegar o velho do outro lado da rua. — Ela disse com a voz dura. 

— O que ele fez? — Adam perguntou sem realmente demonstrar interesse. 

— Falou merda com o Sun. 

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. 

— Beleza, bora. — Adam deu alguns passos até perceber que Yang não estava o seguindo. — O que foi? 

— Pensei que não gostasse do Sun. 

— Não gosto! — Ele respondeu instantaneamente e de forma ríspida. — Mas só porque não gosto dele como pessoa, não significa que não vou lutar por ele como fauno. 

Yang assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Então ela o seguiu de perto, entraram pelo corredor da outra rua, ele tirou um lenço do bolso e amarrou na cabeça escondendo metade de seu rosto, Yang o seguiu puxando o lenço que estava em seu pescoço para cima até cobrir sua boca e nariz completamente.

— Aqui? — Adam perguntou e Yang assentiu, ele viu a garota encostar o ombro na porta e puxar um canivete do bolso, ela passou pela fechadura forçando até a tranca arrebentar.

— Fácil como daquela vez na Butterfly, lembra? — Yang falou pretensiosa para ele.

— Lembro sim, quase te pegaram naquela noite.

— Você vacilou comigo! — Ela apontou o dedo para ele.

— Vamos logo. — Adam passou por ela entrando no pequeno restaurante. 

— Cuida ai que vou ver se aquele velho está por aqui. — Yang disse, mas para responder sua questão, a voz do homem que estavam procurando veio dos fundos, ela reconheceu de imediato.

— Quem está aí? Eu vou chamar a polícia! — ameaçou.

Yang e Adam trocaram um olhar rápido se entendendo exatamente o que deveriam fazer. O rapaz fauno passou correndo e sumiu atrás da porta, Yang tomou sua deixa e chutou as pernas das cadeiras e mesas às partindo no meio, ela pulou por cima do balcão e jogou no chão todos os pratos e copos da prateleira, ela estava acabando de jogar alguns suprimentos de comida pelo ralo quando Adam voltou arrastando o velho que tentava inutilmente se libertar do aperto dele.

— É ele? — Adam perguntou bruscamente, Yang pulou de volta do balcão olhando para o velho.

— É ele sim. — Ela mal terminou de dizer e desferiu um soco bem encaixado no meio no estômago do homem, que arfou e só não caiu no chão porque Adam estava o segurando.

— Malditos... — O velho disse com dificuldade e Yang acertou outro soco na barriga dele.

— Você humilhou um fauno hoje de manhã? Lembra disso!? — Ela agarrou o cabelo dele e o puxou com força. — Você o chamou de sujo? Lembra disso? 

— O que? Não, por favor… — Ele implorou.

— O que acha que ele merece? — Yang perguntou para Adam.

— O que todos que acham faunos sujos merece! — Ele o largou no chão e Yang riu enquanto Adam desfez a fivela de seu cinto e abaixou um pouco sua calça.

Yang chutou o velho e deixou seu pé plantado na testa dele de modo que ele ficou esparramado pelo chão e sem poder se levantar.

— Não! — Ele gritou quando Adam urinou em cima dele.

Os dois jovens riram e Yang chutou mais uma vez, dessa vez foi o peito dele.

— Escuta aqui seu velho nojento! — Ela começou em tom de ameaça. — Se eu te pegar mais uma vez tratando faunos mal, nós vamos voltar e vamos terminar o que começamos, entendeu?

— Entendeu? — Foi a vez de Adam chutá-lo bem entre as pernas fazendo o velho se encolher em posição fetal. — Responde, seu racista filho da puta! — Ele chutou mais duas vezes.

— Eu… — Ele arfou. — Sempre soube… que vocês eram… selvagens.

— Desgraçado! — Adam começou a chutá-lo mais e mais vezes, um filete de sangue estava escorrendo pela boca do velho, foi nesse momento que Yang o segurou e puxou o amigo.

— Chega! Chega! Ele já entendeu! Vamos, cara! 

— Seu merda! Você é um merda! Eu vou te matar! Entendeu!? — Adam continuou xingando mesmo quando Yang o arrastou para fora, naquele instante eles ouviram o som de uma sirene, parecia ser da polícia.

Os dois correram rapidamente pelas ruas estreitas, virando em becos até estarem longe o bastante, eles pararam respirando com dificuldade pela corrida intensa.

— Tava maluco? Queria matar ele? — Yang disse.

— Ele merecia! — Adam respondeu igualmente arfante.

Ela puxou o lenço do rosto e o viu fazer o mesmo.

— Não somos assassinos! 

— Tô sabendo. — Ele se encostou na parede do beco a olhando. — Ok, eu exagerei, mas você sabe… — Adam puxou do bolso um maço de cigarro e colocou um na boca. 

— Sei o que, seu idiota? — Ela se aproximou dele com uma postura enfurecida.

Ele levantou um isqueiro velho e ficou o girando fazendo faíscas, mas a chama não pegava, suas sobrancelhas se franziram em irritação, Yang estalou a língua impaciente e puxou seu próprio isqueiro do bolso da calça ao mesmo tempo que chegava ainda mais perto, então ela acendeu o cigarro dele.

Adam a olhou um pouco surpreso, mas esboçou um sorriso mínimo e voltou a descansar contra a parede enquanto tragava o cigarro.

— Você sabe que nós se entende, porque somos parecidos. — Ele disse apontando com o cigarro na sua direção. — Poderíamos ser irmãos, sabia?

— Ah, vai se fuder! — Ela empurrou os ombros dele.

Adam riu, um riso cínico.

— Você sabe que é verdade.

— Você é só um idiota! — Yang resmungou cruzando os braços e olhando para ele por cima do ombro, depois de um minuto seria, ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. — Você definitivamente é um grandissíssimo idiota!

Ele riu um pouco também. 

~**~

Yang sabia que estava encrencada, isso era tão certo quanto o mar do norte era gelado, não havia como escapar, lhe restava encarar seu destino enquanto entrava tão tarde da noite em sua casa, fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, provavelmente sua irmã estava dormindo. Deu alguns passos no corredor já vendo como a luz da sala de estar estava acesa.

Ela engoliu a seco, era isso, não tinha escapatória, lhe restava apenas ir. Yang virou na sala já vendo como sua mãe estava sentada em sua habitual poltrona, Zwei dormia estirado ao seus pés e um cigarro pela metade estava entre seus dedos.

Deu alguns passos para dentro da sala muito consciente que sua aparência deveria ser péssima, afinal, passou o dia trabalhando na oficina, ela ainda podia ver linhas escuras de graxa e óleo nas dobras de suas mãos.

Ela estava com uma postura estranhamente tímida enquanto dava mais alguns passos para dentro da sala, Zwei que até então ficou alheio a tudo, se levantou e andou em sua direção até se deitar novamente bem em cima de seus pés. Yang se abaixou e fez carinho na barriga dele, que balançou a perna contente.

— Faz ideia de quanto tempo estou aqui te esperando? — disse Raven e Yang se ergueu e ela pôde sentir a irritação de sua mãe apesar de sua voz soar fria.

— Algumas… horas, imagino. — Foi sincera em sua resposta.

— Sim. — Ela apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava na mesa ao lado.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, eu só queria dizer que eu sei, ok? — Yang falou na defensiva.

— Sabe do que?

Yang engoliu a seco olhando sua mãe, ela odiava aquela sensação de parecer tão estúpida e indefesa na frente dela, realmente não achava que Raven fazia de propósito para ela se sentir assim.

— Vá dormir. — Raven disse depois de Yang ter se emudecido.

A boca de Yang se abriu um pouco mediante sua surpresa, não era possível que sua mãe estivesse deixando o assunto de lado, Raven nunca fazia esse tipo de coisa.

— Amanhã vamos sair bem cedo, e isso não é um convite, é uma intimação. — A mulher se levantou e atravessou a sala até chegar ao lado de Yang que não se moveu um milímetro. — Summer ficou muito triste por você não ter aparecido no jantar, não há nada que você possa fazer para me enfurecer mais do que deixar a minha esposa triste.

Yang engoliu a seco de novo enquanto prendia a respiração, ela esperou deixar de ouvir os passos de Raven subindo pela escada para enfim soltar o ar e suspirar de alívio, mas não demorou para ficar novamente aflita pensando no que sua mãe planejava para a manhã. Era inútil, Yang estava tão excessivamente cansada que ela só pensava em cair em sua cama. Foi direto para o banheiro se limpando o mais rapidamente possível apesar para tirar o pior da sujeira e suor, depois simplesmente dormiu assim que tocou sua cabeça em seu travesseiro.

Ela sentiu que dormiu apenas alguns minutos quando algo a acordou de susto. Yang ficou na defensiva ao perceber que uma pilha de roupas haviam sido jogadas em cima dela, a luz do seu quarto também estava acessa agredindo seus olhos, sua visão se focou em sua mãe que estava parada ao lado de sua cama e usava um casaco grosso com calças, luvas de couro e botas de cano alto, além disso, havia uma boina estilo boné em sua cabeça, mas de longe o que mais chamou a atenção foi a espingarda que estava pendurada casualmente em seu ombro esquerdo.

— Veste isso, eu estarei te esperando lá embaixo. — Raven disse soando inflexível e exigente. — Não demore. — Ela se virou e saiu deixando uma Yang atordoada para trás.

A garota pulou para se levantar quase caindo depois de tropeçar na bota de cano alto que estava ali no chão perto do pé de sua cama, com certeza aquela coisa não era sua, então só poderia fazer parte do conjunto que Raven queria que ela vestisse. 

Yang se ajeitou colocando as roupas no colchão para que pudesse vestir, tinha uma blusa, uma camiseta de manga longa, além do colete amarelo e um casaco marrom, a única coisa que Yang acrescentou foi o seu laço pessoal amarelo que ela sempre usava ao redor de seu pescoço. A calça era também marrom e grossa, as botas iam por cima.

A julgar pelas roupas, Yang já estava com uma séria suspeita do local que Raven pretendia levá-la.

Ela desceu pela escada vendo como sua mãe estava parada perto da porta a esperando, a espingarda não saiu de seu ombro.

— Muito bem, vamos. — Ela abriu a porta e começou a sair, Yang correu atrás dela.

— Espere? Não vamos nem tomar café?

Raven ignorou sua pergunta e desceu a pequena escada da entrada.

Yang foi obrigada a fechar a porta se perguntando se sua mãe Summer e Ruby ainda estavam dormindo. Elas duas sempre eram as primeiras a acordar, mas olhando para cima, Yang só viu o céu muito escuro, apenas os primeiros e tímidos raios da manhã que começaram a despontar no horizonte incapazes ainda de afastar o breu na madrugada.

Yang entrou no carro rapidamente sem esperar o convite, Raven já estava ligando o motor de seu Jaguar MK vermelho, só deu tempo dela fechar a porta e o carro saiu.

— Mãe, para onde estamos indo? — Ela perguntou apreensiva, mas não teve resposta. — Sabe? Poderíamos apenas ter uma conversa normal? Por favor?

Raven ficou em silêncio olhando fixamente para frente. 

Yang soube que não tiraria nenhuma resposta de sua mãe e fundou no banco do carro já esperando uma longa viagem, depois de mais de 30 minutos, seu estômago roncou alto, ela estalou a língua chateada com aquilo, Yang queria muito ter comido algo antes de sair.

Raven olhou de soslaio para ela enquanto a filha cruzava os braços fazendo uma cara bem rabugenta. Ela abriu um compartimento que ficava abaixo de seu banco e tirou de dentro uma pequena caixa de bambu.

— Pegue isso. — ofereceu a Yang que levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Ela pegou a caixa e abriu achando uma refeição completa, arroz, legumes cozidos e pedaços de peito de frango.

Yang sorriu sentindo sua barriga roncar e sua boca salivar.

— Coma. — Sua mãe disse soando bem calma, o que era até um tanto assustador, pois Yang realmente esperava que a mulher estivesse brava com ela.

Mas a fome falou mais alto e ela ignorou isso, Yang puxou os dois pauzinhos, hashis, que estavam presos na tampa da caixa e começou a comer. Depois de ficar satisfeita, ela passou a viagem bem mais relaxada, foi mais meia-hora na estrada sinuosa fora da cidade na direção das montanhas. Aquilo já era esperado, não foi uma surpresa para Yang quando viu a placa de entrada do Parque Estadual Baskerville.

O grande parque que só ficava aberto durante oito meses no ano, a caça só era permitida em quatro desses meses, abril e maio, e setembro e outubro. Temporada de caça da primavera e do outono. Ela imaginava que iam ali mesmo, sua mãe gostava de sair para caçar patos e gansos todos os anos e quando viu a mulher vestindo sua roupa de caça, foi fácil deduzir qual seria seu destino.

Yang franziu o cenho vendo que o carro passou direto pela entrada do parque.

— Oh, mãe? Para onde estamos indo exatamente? — perguntou soando preocupada.

Raven mais uma vez não respondeu e continuou dirigindo o que deixou Yang tensa. Finalmente pareceram chegar em seu destino, ela viu uma casa relativamente ampla e simpática, apesar de claramente estar precisando de uma mão de tinta e reparos, o mato ao redor não estava cuidado e crescia de modo que poderia facilmente chegar nos joelhos de um homem adulto nos piores locais.

Ela viu sua mãe parar o carro ali mesmo e descer colocando a espingarda no ombro, Yang ainda piscou confusa por um instante e saiu do carro logo em seguida o circulando para ficar ao lado de Raven.

— Agora vai me dizer que lugar é esse? — Yang perguntou já um tanto irritada.

— Você gostou? — Raven sorriu, o comportamento de sua mãe lhe parecia cada vez mais estranho. 

— Como assim? De quem é esse sítio?

— Meu. — Sua mãe respondeu tranquila e esticando um pouco o corpo depois de ter passado tanto tempo dirigindo.

— Como assim seu? A mamãe sabe disso aqui?

— Comprei faz dois meses e não, vai ser uma surpresa para ela. — Raven se virou em sua direção colando as mãos na cintura. — Quero consertar a casa, deixar pronta antes de qualquer coisa. Quando estivemos velhas e aposentadas, podemos vir morar aqui, longe do estresse da cidade grande.

— Hmm… — Yang olhou com carinho em volta, era um belo local. — Não irei contar nada para ela.

— Obrigada.

— Por que estamos aqui? — Ela perguntou e viu como Raven abriu seu casaco e puxou de lá uma pistola M1911 e Yang tomou um susto.

— Pegue! — Sua mãe ofereceu e ela olhou assustada para a oferta. — Pegue logo.

Com cuidado e relutância, Yang pegou a arma a mantendo um pouco longe de si.

— O que é isso, mãe?

— Sabe, Yang… — Ela caminhou até perto da casa onde na parte de baixo da varanda havia uma pilha de madeira pronta para ser usada como lenha, ela pegou alguns tocos em seus braços. — Os seus avós, eles vieram para Argus a muito tempo, fugindo da grande fome, eles eram primos e minha mãe, com apenas 10 anos teve de sobreviver a viagem doente de tifo. — Ela colocou os tocos em cima da cerca que outrora deveria ter circulado a propriedade, mas boa parte dela estava quebrada. — Eles conseguiram construir sua vida aqui… juntos! 

Raven caminhou de volta na direção de Yang.

— Eles fizeram isso baseados em alguns princípios que foram passados para mim e meu irmão que infelizmente não está mais aqui entre nós.

Yang segurou a respiração vendo como sua mãe estava perto agora, a mulher colocou suas mãos sobre as dela e ajeitou a arma da posição certa.

— Assim, mantenha seu dedo perto, mas não em cima do gatilho, sempre tente usar as duas mãos para ter uma maior precisão. — Raven a olhou depois de explicar de forma tranquila. — Entendeu?

Yang assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mire ali, segure firme. — Ela apontou na direção dos tocos que havia deixando como alvo, Yang fez como instruído e direcionou o pistola para a lenha. — Mantenha suas pernas firmes, os joelhos levemente flexionados, isso, assim mesmo, não dobre seus ombros.

Os anos de treinamento de boxe e artes marciais deram um ótima percepção corporal para Yang que intuitivamente ajeitou sua postura.

— Ótimo, agora tire a trava aqui do lado. — Raven indicou. — Isso, agora dispare.

Yang apertou o gatilho sentindo a arma dá o “coice” para trás na hora do disparo, ela não esperava que fosse tão forte, mas nada que realmente não pudesse se acostumar rapidamente.

— Eu errei. — disse se voltando para sua mãe, Raven assentiu.

— Sim, você errou, Yang, você errar inúmeras vezes, eu e Summer estamos aqui para te orientar e mostrar o caminho. — Ela apontou para os alvos improvisados novamente. — Mas é você que tem de efetuar o disparo até acertar o que você quer.

— Estávamos falando exatamente do que? — Yang perguntou na defensiva.

— Tente de novo. — Raven disse e ela fez exatamente o que sua mãe disse e disparou novamente errando de novo. — Tente de novo, vamos, Yang, se concentre.

Yang atirou mais algumas vezes até finalmente acertar um dos tocos e ele cair no chão, ela sorriu.

— Consegui!

— Hmm… — Raven assentiu parecendo satisfeita. — Eu aprendi que a família é tudo e que devo fazer qualquer coisa para proteger a família, seja lá o que for.

O sorriso de Yang desfez e ela franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Você está vivendo o melhor período dos últimos… eeh… não sei, 80 anos! — Raven deu de ombros. — Meu avós tiveram de passar pelos anos de recessão e pela guerra civil, meus pais viveram na época da ditadura, coisa que também vivi, além da guerra mundial. As coisas eram muito sombrias e difíceis.

Yang engoliu a seco.

— Vocês jovens não sabem o privilégio que têm de poderem viver em um período de paz e prosperidade. — Ela ficou com um olhar distante, Yang não quis quebrar o silêncio, não havia nada que ela realmente quisesse dizer.

Raven enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um maço de cigarro colocando um deles na boca e ascendendo com o isqueiro.

— Eu tive de tomar muitas decisões complicadas, Yang, coisas que me atormentam até hoje.

— Isso é…

— Quando estava na sua idade, o governo autoritário do Kanji começou a perseguir ativamente opositores políticos, eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até eles pegarem Qrow, meu irmão, o seu tio que você nunca chegou a conhecer.

Yang se mexeu desconfortável, de repente aquela pequena pistola ficou muito pesada em sua mão.

— Eu decidi que ia entrar no serviço secreto do governo. — Aquela declaração fez os olhos de Yang se arregalaram, ela já desconfiava daquilo, mas ouvir diretamente da boca de sua mãe era outro nível.

— Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. — Raven continuou soando amarga. — Sinto como se tivesse vendido minha alma para o diabo, mas no fundo não me arrependo, fiz muitas coisas horríveis a mando deles, mas foi graças a isso que salvei a vida do meu irmão e mantive você a salvo, Yang.

Raven se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

— Eu faria tudo de novo, e continuaria fazendo qualquer coisa que fosse necessária, isso significa ter compromisso com a família. Esse trabalho também é seu, Yang, você está crescida e forte, tem de proteger Ruby e Summer, você entende isso?

— Eu… entendo, mas…

Ela disse aquilo, mas na verdade não fazia ideia do que sua mãe estava falando, proteger do que?

— Isso. — Raven segurou a arma na mão de Yang. — É a forma que estou te dizendo que confio em você, estou te ensinando para que saiba que suas ações têm impacto, assim como os buracos de balas naqueles troncos.

Yang olhou para a arma.

— A Ruby se espelha muito em você, preciso que você seja um bom exemplo e tome as decisões certas.

— Mãe… eu entendo… — Yang engoliu a seco. — Mas quero seguir meu próprio caminho, não algo que você planejou para mim!

O semblante de Raven se azedou um pouco, tão discretamente que foi quase imperceptível.

— Eu vou continuar confiando em você, Yang, confiar que você irá fazer o que é certo. Eu te dando essa liberdade. — Ela puxou do bolso um slot novo de balas. — Vou te ensinar a recarregar, se você se sair bem, posso deixar você atirar com a espingarda, e logo, talvez você possa me acompanhar na caça.

— Isso é algo que você gostaria? — Yang conseguiu sorrir.

— Sair para caçar com minha filha? Claro que sim. — Raven também sorriu de forma cúmplice.

Passaram a manhã e a tarde ali, Yang não lembrava da última vez que passou tanto tempo em uma atividade divertida com sua mãe.

  
  



End file.
